The Perfect Marriage
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: "Aku ingin Neji ber-crossdressing." "CROSSDRESSER NEJI HENTAI!" / "Tidak mungkin! Jawaban lain selain itu, Baachan! Sasuke hamil kan?" Naruto ngotot. "Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Dimasuki. Dan. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Dimasuki" / Naruto Edisi Ngidam :: ALWAYS SASUNARU! NEJINARU! Boys Love/Sho-Ai! M-PREG! CHAP 4 UPDATE! Don't Like, so Don't Read. Mind to Read n Review, please?
1. Chapter 1

"Selamat ya, Naruto." Ucap Kiba—sahabat baik Naruto—dengan nada bahagianya. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan selamat dari sahabat pecinta anjing.

"_Thanks_, Kiba. Semoga kau dan Shikamaru cepat menyusul, ya." Ujar Naruto degan nada menggoda. Sementara dua sejoli—Kiba dan Shikamaru—bergumam kesal dan malu mendengar ejekan dari sahabat pirang mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah secepat ini." Ujar gadis berambut merah muda diiringi seringai jahilnya. Ialah Sakura, salah satu sahabat Naruto selain Kiba. Sakura juga merupakan _cinta monyet_ dari seorang Namikaze Naruto. Naruto hanya cemberut mendengarnya. Sahabat-sahabatnya ini benar-benar menggodanya di hari penting bagi Naruto.

"Bahkan Naruto melangkahiku! Seharusnya aku dulu yang menikah. Ini sangat tidak adil!" Protes Deidara si _blonde_ sulung Namikaze yang notabene adalah kakak dari Naruto.

"Haha! Bagaimana kau mau menikah, sementara kekasih pun kau tak punya." Kiba menyidir Deidara yang dibalas dengan jitakan dari Deidara. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Deidara dan Kiba yang kekanakan. Sementara Shikamaru, kekasih Kiba, dia hanya bisa mengusap kasar wajahnya. Malu akan tindakan kekasihnya yang tidak mengenal tempat.

"Tapi, Naruto," Kali ini, pemuda bermata bulat besar memanggil orang utama dalam acara ini. Rock Lee a.k.a _genji-mayu_ yang merupakan kekasih dari Sakura. Sebenarnya Naruto tak habis pikir mengapa Rock Lee dan Sakura bisa berpacaran, padahal dulu Sakura mati-matian menolak Lee. "Tidak menyangka kalau kau menikahi dua pria sekaligus." Lanjutnya.

Tawa Naruto terhenti, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Oh, _God_! Sungguh pintar sekali kekasih dari Haruno Sakura ini merusak suasana.

Naruto terdiam. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana kejadian sebelumnya. Kejadian yang membuatnya hingga ia bisa menikah dengan dua pemuda sekaligus, Sasuke dan Neji.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

SASUNARUNEJI! XDD

SasuNaru & NejiNaru

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! **M-PREG**, AU, little bit OOC (maybe), typos, Gaje_ness_, DDX

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

= _Haraguroi Yukirin_ =

**-oOo-**

The Perfect Marriage

**-oOo-**

_**Flashback**_

"Hoekh.. Hoekh.." Naruto memuntahkan semua isi perutnya kedalam kloset. Perutnya terasa seperti dikocok sehingga membuatnya merasa sangat mual. Tidak biasanya Naruto begini.

"Naru! Naruto! Buka pintunya sekarang juga! Kau baik-baik saja? Naruto!" Deidara dengan keras menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang letaknya di kamar Naruto. Kakak dari Naruto itu tidak henti-hentinya berteriak memanggil nama sang adik sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi. "Naruto, buka pintunya! Atau aku akan mendobraknya!"

"U-ugh.. Tidak aku kunci, _Anichan_." Ucap Naruto dengan terbata. Ia memegangi perutnya masih terasa sakit—mual.

"Hah? Tidak dikunci?" Deidara terpaku sesaat meratapi kebodohannya. Sedari tadi ia tidak mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, malah menggedornya dengan keras membuat tangannya memerah dan sakit.

"Ugh.. Hoekh.." Tersadar dari lamunannya, Deidara segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Mata birunya mendapati Naruto yang berjongkok di hadapan kloset kamar mandi.

"Naru-chan, daijoubu?" tanya Deidara cemas. 'Daijoubu' katanya? Kakaknya bertanya apakah ia baik barusan? _Tidak bisa melihatkah kau kalau aku sedang kesakitan begini_?! Pikir Naruto emosi.

"Dasar _Anichan_.. U-ugh, bodoh! Ugh.."

"CHICHI.. HAHA.. NEJI, NARUTO PINGSAN!"

oOo

Keluarga Namikaze, beserta Neji dan Sasuke kini menatap cemas ruang UGD dihadapannya—kecuali Sasuke mungkin, tampangnya masih _flat_ seperti biasa. Setelah kejadian menggelegar tadi, si bungsu Namikaze segera dibawa ke Rumah Sakit terdekat dari kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

Pertanyaannya mungkin adalah, tapi kenapa bisa ada Sasuke disini?

Si bungsu Uchiha yang merupakan kesayangan Itachi itu tadinya hendak mengantarkan _pudding _buatan Ibunya untuk keluarga Namikaze yang notabene adalah tetangga keluarga Uchiha. Salahkan saja si sulung yang kabur entah kemana sedari pagi buta, sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa menolak permohonan Ibunya tercinta. Padahal Sasuke sedang menikmati akhir pekannya dengan bola basket kesayangannya tanpa ingin diganggu oleh apapun.

Baru saja pemuda tampan bersurai raven itu hendak menekan bel rumah kediaman Namikaze, pintu rumah itu terbuka dengan kasarnya. Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu membopong seseorang, bersurai pirang—oh semua Namikaze bersurai pirang, kecuali Kushina—terkulai lemah dalam gendongan Minato.

Kemudian ia mendengar teriakan dari sang kepala keluarga Namikaze. "SASUKE! ANAKKU PINGSAN! ANAKKU! HARUS BAGAIMANA INI?"

_Sungguh berlebihan sekali_, pikir Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke mengusulkan sebaiknya Naruto dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Akhirnya satu keluarga Namikaze itu, _plus_ Neji, dan Sasuke yang ditarik oleh Kushina, menuju ke Rumah Sakit.

Ia masih ingat tadi, mereka yang masih sempat-sempatnya ribut saling mendahului masuk kedalam mobil, sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya lagi agar tetap tenang. Apa mereka tidak berpikir kalau orang pingsan di gendongan Minato itu butuh pertolongan dengan cepat? Dan setelah itu mereka menaiki mobil dengan teratur, dan dengan coretberathaticoret, Sasuke menyetir mobil itu menuju Rumah Sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, Dokter?" tanya Minato selaku Ayah Naruto dengan cemas. Dokter itu menghela nafas sabar melihat kelakuan Namikaze tertua ini yang sedari tadi mengguncang bahu Dokter itu dengan keras. "Katakan sesuatu Dokter!"

"Hei, Minato! Bagaimana ia bisa bicara jika kau terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Dokter itu?" Bentak Kushina. "Kau menyukai Dokter itu, hah?" tanya Kushina sarkastik. Minato segera menghentikan aksinya.

"Tidak!" bantah Ayah dari Naruto itu. "Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Dokter jelek macam dia!" tunjuk Minato di depan wajah sang Dokter. Dokter itu menghela nafas panjang menghadapi keluarga aneh dihadapannya.

"Maaf, Namikaze-san." Dokter itu akhirnya melerai kedua orang yang tengah bertengkar itu. "Ini Rumah Sakit, jadi harap tenang."

"Ehm, maaf."

Dokter itu kembali menghela nafasnya berat. Rasanya kepala sang Dokter muda itu ingin pecah karena kelakuan dari keluarga pasiennya itu. "Jadi begini, mungkin ini akan menjadi kabar yang mengejutkan."

"Oh tidak! Minato, Naruto anak kita yang manis. Naruto kecil kita menderita sekarang! Bagaimana ini, Minato?" ucap Kushina histeris. Ibu dari Naruto dan Deidara itu kini menjambak-jambak rambut suaminya dengan sadis.

"Sssh.. Sayang, tenanglah." Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya. "Hei, kau dokter muda! Kau lihat, karena ulahmu ini istriku jadi sedih!"

"Anakku. Narutoku!" Kushina kembali histeris. 

Baik sang Dokter, Neji maupun Sasuke menatap orangtua dari Naruto dan Deidara itu dengan pandangan _ilfeel_. Sementara Deidara hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya karena malu.

"Ehm, jadi, Dok. Bagaimana keadaan tunangan saya?" tanya Neji pada akhirnya, karena melihat calon mertuanya yang terlalu mendramatisir.

Sasuke mendecih mendengar ucapan Neji. Tunangannya katanya? _Che! Menyebalkan sekali si bodoh model iklan shampo itu, _umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya terjadi sesuatu yang membingungkan pada anak Namikaze-san." Dokter muda itu menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. "Mungkin ini terdengar membingungkan. Tapi, menurut pemerikasaan kami, Namikaze Naruto, positif hamil."

"APAAA?!"

oOo

"Jadi bisa jelaskan pada kami kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?" Minato menatap tajam Neji dan Naruto secara bergantian. Mencoba mendapatkan jawaban dari dua anak muda itu.

Setelah Naruto sadarkan diri, tanpa menunggu waktu lama, keluarga Namikaze beserta Neji dan Sasuke langsung beranjak dari rumah sakit menuju kediaman keluarga Namikaze, mencegah terjadinya cekcok yang bisa saja terjadi di Rumah Sakit.

Dan berakhir dengan seperti saat ini. Minato mengintrogasi anaknya dan calon menantunya.

"A-aku tidak melkukan apa-apa pada Naruto, Tou-san," jelas Neji gugup. Mata lavendernya menatap serius kearah Minato. "Aku berani bersumpah!"

Baik kedua orang tua Naruto dan Deidara menatap Neji dengan menyelidik. Neji yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya dapat menahan nafas gugup.

"Naruto?" Tubuh Naruto menegang. Naruto semakin menundukan wajahnya dalam ketika sang Ayah menatapnya menyelidik. Sementara itu Sasuke melirik sahabat kecilnya yang nampak ketakutan itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Naruto, jujur pada Tou-chan." Ucap Minato dengan nada yang melembut. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanganya terkepal diatas pahanya, sang Namikaze muda ini ketakutan. Naruto menatap Ayahnya dengan pandangan takut. "T-Tou-chan-"

"Aku yang melakukannya." Sasuke menjawab dengan mantap, memotong perkataan Naruto yang belum sempat terselesaikan.

"Oh," Minato menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi kau yang.. APAAAA?!" teriakan kencang seketika menggelegar di kediaman keluarga Namikaze itu untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. "Sa-Sasuke, apa ma-maksudmu?" tanya Minato dengan wajah _shock_nya. Bahkan tidak hanya Minato yang merasa terkejut. Kushina, Deidara, maupun Neji juga bereaksi sama. Namun, tidak bagi Naruto yang tetap setia menundukan wajahnya takut.

"Ya. Aku yang menghamili Naruto." Pria bermata elang itu berucap dengan santainya. Seakan menghamili anak orang itu adalah hal biasa. Sementara yang lainnya masih menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Be-Benarkah itu, Naru?" Pertanyaan Neji langsung dijawab oleh anggukan singkat dari Naruto. "Naruto, kenapa bisa?"

"Naru-chan," panggil Kushina. Naruto melirik ke arah sang Ibu. "Katakan pada Kaa-chan kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini? Tolong jela-"

"Maaf, menyela, Kushina basan." potong Sasuke. "Biar aku yang akan menjelaskan semuannya." Setelah mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari semuanya, Sasuke mulai meceritakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

oOo

Semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze masih terdiam setelah mendengar cerita dari Sasuke yang singkat, padat, dan jelas. Bagaimana tidak? Ceritanya cukup rumit. Sasuke melakukannya tanpa sengaja dengan Naruto hanya karena mereka berdua mabuk berat malam itu sepulang dari klub malam untuk merayakan hari jadi Shikamaru dan Kiba. Ketika mereka berdua terbangun pagi harinya, mereka kaget dengan keadaan mereka yang sudah berantakan, setelah kejadian itu mereka sepakat untuk tidak mengungkit kejadian itu kembali, hingga akhirnya kejadian itu jadi seperti ini.

"Haah.. Aku bingung dengan semua ini." Minato menghela nafas, tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Jadi Neji, bagaimana? Kau ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini?"

"Tidak." Jawab Neji mantap. "Aku akan segera menikahi Naruto dan menjadi Ayah dari anak itu."

"Tidak!" bantah Sasuke. "Aku adalah Ayah dari anak yang dikandung Naruto. Jadi aku yang akan bertanggung jawab!"

"Kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab, Sasuke!" nada suara Neji meninggi. "Karena akulah yang akan menikahi Naruto dengan segera!" Mata lavender Neji menatap _onyx_ milik Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam.

Sasuke berdecak, "Aku tetap akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Naruto. Kemudian membesarkan anakku!" Mata elang Sasuke ikut menatap tajam Neji.

"Aku yang-"

"CUKUP!" bentak Minato. "Bisakah kalian berdiskusi dengan tenang!" Minato memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Ah, aku punya ide bagus!" ujar Deidara senang. Yang lain menatap kakak dari Naruto yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa tidak kalian berdua saja yang menikahi Naruto?"

Semuanya tercengang mendengar pernyataan dari Deidara. "Apa maksudmu, Dei?"

Namikaze sulung itu berdecak sebal mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Ibu. "Tentu saja Sasuke dan Neji lah yang akan menikahi Naruto. Sehingga tidak ada lagi perdebatan bukan?"

Mereka semua nampak berpikir. Deidara mendengus sebal melihatnya. "Baik Neji maupun Sasuke sama-sama ngotot ingin menikahi Naruto." Ujar Deidara. "Tidak ada yang salah. Ini memang sudah rencana lama jika pasti nanti Neji akan menikahi Naruto bukan? Namun diluar dugaan malah terjadi hal seperti ini..

Sasuke juga benar. Dia ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya, walau ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sasuke. Tapi aku akui, Sasuke hebat. Bagaimanapun anak yang dikandung Naruto itu anak dari Sasuke juga, bukan?" jelas Deidara. Mata birunya menatap satu persatu orang diruangan ini yang nampaknya masih terdiam. Ia kembali berdecak sebal. "Hei!"

Kemudian mereka saling melirik satu sama lain dengan pandangan meminta persetujuan. "Ide bagus.."

oOo

Setelah membicarakan perihal permasalahan Sasuke-Naruto-Neji pada pihak keluarga Uchiha, tetangga mereka setuju jika anak bungsu mereka menikah dengan tetangga Namikaze kesayangan mereka. Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika kedua orangtua Sasuke merupakan sahabat lama dari orangtua Naruto. Lupakan bahwa Itachi—kakak dari Sasuke—yang sangat mendramatisir mengetahui fakta jika adiknya telah menghamili anak orang.

Sementara dari pihak Neji sendiri, sama sekali tidak ada masalah. Neji dan Naruto sendiri memang telah bertungan enam bulan lalu, tepatnya setelah Naruto menyelesaikan S1-nya. Tidak ada protes dari keluarga Hyuuga tentang hal ini, mereka dapat memakluminya. Sayang sekali, Ayah Neji tidak bisa hadir ke pernikahan anaknya, karena saat ini ia sedang berada di negeri paman Sam.

Dan pada puncaknya berlangsunglah pernikahan antara Hyuuga Neji-Namikaze Naruto-Uchiha Sasuke secara tentram. Walaupun terjadi perselisihan kecil saat pendeta mengatakan agar mereka mencium pasangan hidupnya. Neji dan Sasuke sempat berdebat kecil tentang siapa yang akan mencium Naruto terlebih dahulu, hingga akhirnya perdebatan itu dimenangkan oleh Sasuke yang memenangkan _janken_.

Awalnya para tamu yang hadir bingung melihat ada tiga orang pengantin yang berdiri di altar pernikahan. Entah memang pengantinnya ada tiga orang atau pendetanya yang ada dua. Tapi untunglah tidak terjadi masalah yang berarti.

"Adik kecilku, rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongmu." Cerocos Itachi. "Sekarang kau sudah berdiri di pelaminan, bahkan sebentar lagi jadi Ayah."

Sasuke mendengus sebal. "_Urusai_, Aniki."

"Naru-chan sungguh tidak adil. Kau bahkan bisa menikah dengan dua orang, aku kekasih satu saja tidak punya." Rengek si Namikaze sulung. Naruto hanya menatap kakaknya sebal.

"Mana ada yang mau denganmu yang galak dan manja." Ejekan Naruto dibalas tawa oleh yang lain—tidak termasuk Sasuke—kecuali Deidara yang cemberut karena ejekan dari adiknya.

"Jadi, siapa nanti yang akan melaksanakan malam pertama terlebih dahulu?" pertanyaan Itachi sukses membuat semuanya berhenti tertawa. Dengan santainya ia menatap Naruto, Sasuke, dan Neji sambil tersenyum.

Oh, nampaknya perkataan Itachi barusan membuat Sasuke dan Neji langsung saling melempar pandangan tajam.

"Ups.."

**To be Next Chapter..**

Haiaaaah~ saya balik x3

Kali ini saya bikin M-PREG! M-PREG! DX

Saya sendiri memiliki perasaan tersendiri buat MPREG *-* ini PERTAMA KALInya saya buat Naruto bisa hamil :O

Tolong jangan tanya kenapa bisa ya '-')/ pokoknya karena ini M-P-R-E-G xDD dan lagi ini SASUNARUNEJI X3 saya suka NejiNaru O *chidoried*

Oh iya, fanfic ini saya buat karena terinspirasi dari fanfic SasuNaru yang berjudul **WAY OUT**, milik **Ichizuki Takumi**-san(benarkan kalau saya salah), kalau ga salah fanfic itu dibuat tahun 2010 lalu.

Itu salah satu fanfic fav saya X3 jadi saya ada ide buat begini. Tapi tenang kok, mudah-mudahan ga sama

Oh ya satu lagi, masalah fanfic saya yang **SILENT **yang kata _Guest_-san mirip sama **MUTE**. Saya sendiri sebetulnya sakit hati dibilang plagiat dari fanfic itu yang kata _Guest_-san sama kayak fanfic **MUTE**, karena sebetulnya itu memang MURNI ide saya. Saya juga sudah baca fanficnya, dan me-_review_ fanfic itu. Saya mohon maaf sekali jika ternyata anda tidak suka dengan fanfic saya, tapi fanfic itu memang hasil jerih payah nulis saya sendiri tanpa plagiat atau copy-paste dari manapun. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan anda

Oh ada satu lagi (kebanyakan satu laginya) **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU**, **SASUKE-KUN** \(*-*)/

Langgeng ya sama Naruto :" semoga MasKishi tidak akan memisahkanmu dengar Naruto :'D

Buat shipper (?) SasuNaru yang pada galau karena scene SasuSaku xD kenapa pada galau toh? Kan scene SasuNaru itu bejibun, udah ga keitung. Pokoknya believe SasuNaru! X3

Wokeeeh~ dikarenakan chap 1 yang gaje cuma segini, mari kita bertemu lagi di chapter depan '-')/

Maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran :""

_Thank's for reading_, and **REVIEW** please *-*/\


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku yang akan tidur dengan Naruto malam ini!"

"Tidak. Tentu aku yang akan tidur dengannya malam ini!"

"Aku yang berhak tidur dengannya!"

"Aku juga berhak! Aku suami dari Uchiha Naruto!"

"Apa katamu? Uchiha Naruto? Jangan bermimpi! Dia Hyuuga, bukan Uchiha. Hyuuga Naruto, istri dari Hyuuga Neji!"

"Selalu berkata omong kosong. Naruto adalah bagian dari Uchiha sekarang!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah melihat tingkah laku kekanakan dari kedua suaminya—Neji dan Sasuke— yang sejak tadi bertengkar memperebutkan siapa yang akan tidur dengannya malam ini. Bahkan sejak awal pernikahan mereka, Neji dan Sasuke selalu bertengkar hanya untuk masalah sepele saja. _Sungguh, menikah dengan dua orang sekaligus bukanlah ide yang bagus_, pikir Naruto.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan—"

"Kau! Merusak malam pertamaku dengan Naruto, Uchiha!"

"Che. Kau berkacalah. Kau yang merusak malam pertama kami, Hyuuga."

Naruto menatap jengkel kedua pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya. Niat menengahi, malah di acuhkan. Mereka terlalu sibuk 'bermesraan' hingga melupakan Naruto.

"Aku akan tidur sendiri." Putus Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar pengantin yang telah di siapkan untuk mereka. Sasuke dan Neji langsung menatap Naruto dengan kaget.

"Oi, Dobe. Kau harus menentukan siapa yang tidur bersamamu!"

"Iya, Naruto. Lebih baik kau—"

BRAAAK!

Sasuke dan Neji menatap horor pintu kamar yang barusan di tutup kasar oleh Naruto. "Ini salahmu bodoh!" Sasuke menyalahkan Neji.

"Tentu saja ini salahmu, sialan!"

"Tidak! Kau yang—"

"DIAM KALIAN!"

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

SASUNARUNEJI! XDD

SasuNaru & NejiNaru

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! **M-PREG**, AU, OOC, typo(s), Gaje_ness_, DDX

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

=_**Yukirin**_ =

.

.

.

.

**-oOo-**

The Perfect Marriage

**-oOo-**

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia melihat di sebelahnya Neji yang masih tertidur pulas dengan rambut berantakan. Pemuda tampan bermata _onyx_ itu mendecih. Karena tragedi semalam, akhirnya—terpaksa—Sasuke dan Neji harus tertidur di ruang tamu, lebih tepatnya di lantai ruang tamu. Untungnya lantai itu di alaskan karpet cukup tebal, setidaknya tidak membuat tubuhnya—terlalu—kedinginan.

Sasuke membangunkan tubuhnya, sedikit melakukan perenggangan pada tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Tubuhnya terasa benar-benar sakit karena semalaman harus tidur di lantai. Ternyata Sasuke harus rela bahwa malam pertamanya harus di habiskan dengan tidur di lantai bersama saingan cintanya ini—Neji. Sasuke terkekeh mengingatnya.

Ia dengan santainya melangkahi tubuh Neji yang masih tertidur pulas. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi atau sekedar mengambil minuman. Apapun itu yang penting bisa menghilangkan dahaga.

Sesampainya di dapur Sasuke dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang berdiri mematung di hadapan meja makan. Ternyata Naruto telah lebih dahulu bangun sebelumnya.

"Dobe?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah menghampirinya. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang baru bangun itu. _Kacau_, pikirnya. "Teme? Kau baru bangun?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Sudah tahu mengapa bertanya." Naruto cemberut mendengar ejekkan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Sedang apa kau memandangi meja makan begitu?"

"Tadi aku buatkan kalian kopi." Naruto menunjuk kearah meja makan. Mata Sasuke mengikuti arah tangan Naruto. Disana sudah tersedia dua cangkir kopi, dan satu gelas susu yang pastinya susu itu untuk Naruto. "Tapi aku bingung mau buatkan apa untuk kita sarapan. Aku kan tidak bisa masak."

Sasuke hampir saja melupakan bahwa istrinya ini tidak bisa memasak. Semua orang juga tahu, bahwa Naruto tidak handal dalam urusan dapur yang satu ini. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana Sasuke atau orang lain bisa tahu tentang ketidak berdayaan Naruto dalam hal masak-memasak, salahkan saja Deidara dan mulut besarnya.

"Usuratonkachi." Ejek Sasuke. "Buatlah apa yang kau bisa." Sasuke mengambil secangkir kopi yang telah tersedia di meja. Pemuda bermata onyx itu menghirup aroma kopi sebelum ahirnya menyeruputnya.

"Tidak manis." Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang sekarang terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di rak dapur.

"Tentu saja." Respon Naruto. "Kalian berdua kan tidak suka manis. Kalau kau mau manis, tambahkan saja gula sendiri ya. Aku takut malah tidak pas rasanya di lidahmu nanti."

"Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kau cukup mengetahui selera suamimu, Dobe."

Naruto merasakan pipinya memanas, "Setelah minum kopimu, bergegaslah mandi! Jangan lupa bangunkan Neji."

Baru saja dua langkah Sasuke hendak meninggalkan dapur, tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di benaknya hingga membuat langkahnya terarah ke Naruto yang masih setia berdiri di dapur.

"Hei, Dobe." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Kaget melihat suaminya ada di hadapannya kini.

"Teme? Aku kan menyuruhmu membangunkan Neji." Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. Sedikit menjauhkan wajah ketika wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat.

"H—Hei—" tanpa membalas kata-kata Naruto, Sasuke menarik tengkuk Naruto, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir _plump _milik Naruto. Menyesap bibir bawah sang istri sesaat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tautan tersebut.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya. "_Morning kiss_, Dobe." Sasuke berbisik dengan suara _bariton_e rendahnya tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya, jari-jari Naruto mengusap bibirnya yang terasa sedikit basah. Butuh lima detik bagi Naruto untuk sadar. "TEME!"

.

.

Sasuke nampak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Manik _onyx_ Sasuke menatap pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang yang masih terlelap. Sasuke mendengus.

"Oi, Neji." Kakinya mengguncang tubuh Neji dengan tidak sopannya. "Bangun bodoh. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti sapi begitu."

Neji tampak terganggu. "Berisik." Neji yang masih nampkak lelah itu tidak beranjak dari tidurnya, mengacuhkan pemuda Uchiha yang menatapnya jengkel.

"Naruto telah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita." Pancing Sasuke.

Benar saja, Neji langsung membuka matanya, dan refleks mendudukan tubuhnya. Matanya menerawang senang. "Naruto memasak." Gumamnya.

"Hei, Sas. Kau tidak—" Neji shock melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Memakai celana panjang, namun _topless_. _Topless_! Bertelanjang dada! "APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU UCHIHA?" Neji histeris.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Heran akan kebodohan Hyuuga yang satu ini. Ia mendengus, melipat tangannya di dada. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau pikir aku memperkosamu?"

Neji menatap Sasuke menyelidik. "Kau, dasar pantat ayam mesum!" maki Neji. "Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh tubuhku! Naruto saja belum pernah melakukannya denganku."

Mendengar tuduhan Neji, Sasuke berdecih menatap pemuda Hyuuga yang kini menatapnya juga dengan pandangan menuduh. "Otakmu kau simpan di jari kaki?" Sasuke berbalik menjauhi Neji, sebelumnya ia berkata. "Menyentuhmu? Seperti aku sudi saja."

Neji menatap Sasuke yang semakin jauh melangkah dengan sangar. "SIALAN KAU UCHIHA!" Neji berteriak. "Rambut dan mulutnya sama-sama tajam, che."

.

.

Setelah perdebatan Sasuke dan Neji pagi ini, kini dua pemuda tampan ini menatap horor kearah meja makan. Naruto yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan menatap kedua suaminya itu dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kenapa kalian hanya berdiri saja?" tanya Naruto sarkastik. Telunjuk Naruto menunjuk kearah Neji dan Sasuke, kemudian beralih ke kursi makan. "Duduk. Makan!" Sasuke dan Neji langsung menuruti perkataan—perintah—dari istri mereka itu. Dua pasang mata berbeda iris itu masih menatap meja makan dengan tatapan horor.

"Apa ini, Naruto?" tanya Neji sambil menatap piring yang kini terhidang di hadapannya. Sarapan buatan istrinya ini betul-betul membuatnya terpana.

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja roti bakar!" ujarnya riang. "Untuk Neji selai _strawberry_, dan Sasuke, kau yang selai kacang itu."

Naruto menatap kedua suaminya yang masih belum menentuh sarapan mereka. Naruto mengernyit. "Kenapa tidak dimakan? Sasuke bilang buat saja sarapan yang aku bisa. Jadi kubuatkan kalian roti bakar."

Sontak manik lavender Neji langsung menatap Sasuke kesal. _Sial kau, Uchiha. Lupakah dia Naruto tidak bisa masak? Harusnya dia yang masak! _Pikir Neji sebal. _Tunggu. Memang Sasuke bisa masak?_

"Kenapa kau makan ramen?" tanya Neji melihat semangkuk ramen yang ada dihadapan Naruto. "Kami tidak di buatkan ramen?"

"Aku pikir Neji juga tidak suka ramen seperti si Teme." Jawab Naruto. "Sudah habiskan makanan kalian lalu berangkat kerja sana!"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Hanya seorang Dobe yang bahkan memasak roti saja gosong begini." Hina Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar membakar rotinya."

Naruto mendelik kearah Sasuke. Memang betul sih ucapan Sasuke itu. Tapi menghinanya tidak perlu di hadapan orangnya juga kan. "Cerewet kalian! Makan saja!"

Neji dan Sasuke dengan—sangat—terpaksa memakan roti bakar buatan sang istri tercinta.

"Istrimu?" bisik Neji pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Hn. Kukira istrimu."

"Aku mendengar kalian! Makan dan pergi dari sini!"

.

.

Mikoto menatap menantu tercintanya yang sedang mencuci tomat di wastafel. Bibir pucat milik ibu dari Sasuke tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kala melihat menantunya yang tampak manis menggunakan apron berwarna _baby blue_ tersebut.

Setelah tadi membuat makan siang untuk dirinya sendiri—Itachi dan Fugaku tidak makan siang dirumah, di karenakan mereka terlalu berkutat dengan urusan kantor mereka. Mikoto di kejutkan oleh Naruto yang menelfonnya meminta agar Ibu dari dua orang anak itu mengajarinya cara memasak.

Betapa senangnya Mikoto mendengar undangan dari Naruto untuk datang di kediaman anaknya dan Naruto—dan Neji juga—itu. Diantar oleh supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha, Mikoto sampai di kediaman menantunya.

"Kaasan, kita akan masak apa?" Mikoto tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan dari menantunya tercinta yang kini sedang memegang dua tomat di masing-masing tangannya.

"Sup tomat, Naru-chan."

"Hah? Sup tomat?" Naruto menganga. "Kenapa sup tomat?"

Mikoto menghampiri menantunya yang masih berdiri di depan wastafel. Tangan pucatnya mengambil buah bulat merah itu dari tangan Naruto. "Karena Sasu-chan suka sup tomat."

Naruto menatap manik _onyx_ milik mertuanya tersebut, _ternyata hanya Sasuke yang Kaasan pikirkan_. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, tapi betul juga, _Sasuke kan anaknya. Tapi bagaimana Neji?_

"Kaasan. Bagaimana dengan Neji?" tanya Naruto ragu, takut mertuanya ini tersinggung.

Mikoto mengusap pundak menantunya. "Tenang saja, Neji-chan juga pasti suka supnya." Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Mikoto tersenyum lebar kemudian menepuk telapak tangannya. "Kalau gitu ayo kita buat!" ucap Ibu dua orang anak itu dengan semangat. "Nah sekarang Naru-chan potong tomatnya ya."

Naruto dengan menurut memotong tomatnya dengan kikuk. Mikoto menatap takut-takut. "Hati-hati, ya, Naru-chan." _Jika Naruto tergores sedikit saja Sasuke bisa ngamuk_, Mikoto meringis.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sedang belajar memasak pada mertuanya, Sasuke dan Neji sibuk dengan urusan mencari nafkah. Entah bisa dikatakan sebagai mencari nafkah atau tidak, mereka memang sudah menekuni bisnis ini sebelum menikah dengan Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri sejak lulus dari S1 di bidang _Hospitality Management _dua tahun lalu, pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun tahun ini memutuskan untuk membuka Perusahaan _Tour_ and _Travel _miliknya sendiri yang terbilang cukup maju saat ini.

Berbeda dengan , Sasuke, Neji melanjutkan Perusahaan milik Ayahnya yang berada di Jepang yang bergerak di bidang _Economy and Buisness._

Baik Neji maupun Sasuke keduanya sama-sama sukses di usia muda.

Jika ingin di ceritakan hal yang telah lalu, Sasuke dan Neji merupakan rival di masa sekolah dulu. Sejak Sekolah Dasar hingga Sekolah Menengah Atas mereka benar-benar bersaing dalam hal prestasi.

Jika tidak Sasuke yang menjadi juara umum, pastilah Neji, seterusnya begitu. Bahkan ketika di Sekolah Menengah Atas, mereka sama-sama di calonkan sebagai _President School_. Namun ketidak tertarikan Sasuke dalam ber-organisasi yang melibatkannya harus bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang, maka ia putuskan ia menolak tawaran yang di ajukan Kepala Sekolah untuknya. Sehingga membuat Neji naik menjadi _President School_ di _High School_ mereka.

Masalah percintaan. Sama-sama tampan, menarik, pintar, memiliki tubuh proposional, dan bergelimang harta. Sasuke dan Neji memang memiliki banyak _fans_, tidak diragukan lagi untuk hal yang satu ini.

Neji yang tegas dan dewasa, juga memiliki sifat lembut di sisi lain bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta pada pribadi Neji. Tidak sedikit wanita yang berharap bisa jadi pendamping hidup Neji kelak.

Dalam hal ini Sasuke lebih unggul dari Neji. Sasuke dapat membius kaum Adam maupun Hawa dengan paras sempurnanya. Mata _onyx_ tajam, dan surai raven yang kontras dengan kulit ablasternya.

Postur tubuh tegap dan dada yang bidang. Di iringi dengan sikapnya yang cenderung _cool_ dan terlihat tertutup seperti karakter pria utama dalam sebuah _Anime_ membuat banyak orang tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun baik Uchiha Sasuke maupun Hyuuga Neji sama-sama memiliki tipe pasangan yang sama, menyukai orang yang sama, Namikaze Naruto.

Neji secara terbuka menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai pemuda pirang yang kini menjadi istrinya. Berbalik dengan Sasuke yang lebih menunjukan ketertarikannya melalui tindakan.

Sayangnya Naruto itu kan orangnya bebal.

.

.

"_Huatchi_!" Naruto menggosok gosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal, pucuk hidungnya terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naru-chan?" Mikoto khawatir melihat menantunya yang tiba-tiba bersin itu.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Aku baik." Jawabnya. "Kaasan, sebetulnya ada yang ingin aku masak untuk sarapan besok."

"Hm? Apa itu, katakan saja pada Kaasan." Naruto menanggapi jawaban Mikoto dengan cengiran lebar.

"Pancake!" ujarnya riang. "Aku selalu ingin membuat ini, tapi Kaachan dulu melarangku memasak. Hingga sekarang aku hanya dapat membuat ramen." Naruto memberi jeda. "Ah, dan sup tomat yang Kaasan ajarkan."

Mikoto menaikan alisnya, "Pancake, ya?" Mikoto bergumam. "Tidak sulit, ini tidak akan serumit kita membuat sup tomat tadi." Mikoto tersenyum.

Naruto menatap Mikoto berbinar. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Kaasan." Naruto memeluk mertuanya itu sesaat. "Setidaknya Sasuke dan Neji bisa makan makanan layak setelah ini."

Mikoto tertawa, punggung tangan wanita yang akan menginjak kepala empat itu menutupi mulutnya. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Naru-chan?"

"Tadi pagi aku membuat roti bakar gosong untuk mereka." Mikoto semakin terkikik. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kaasan, berhenti tertawa."

Mikoto menahan tawanya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Ehm, maaf Naru-chan." Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. "Apa Kushina tidak mengajarimu memasak Naruto?"

"Kaachan tidak mengijnkanku untuk memasak, katanya aku hanya akan mengacau." Curhatnya. "Maka dari itu aku minta tolong Mikoto-kaasan untuk membantuku."

Mikoto mengusap pipi Naruto. "Kalau begitu Kaasan akan mengajarimu memasak banyak makanan untuk Sasuke dan Neji."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Arigatou, Kaasan. Aku sayang Kaasan."

"Yosh, Naru-chan!" Mikoto mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. "Mari kita memasak."

.

.

Neji melangkah dengan gontai menuju pintu rumahnya. Rasanya tenaganya seperti terkuras habis, nyawanya seperti habis tersedot oleh _Shinigami_. Mata lavendernya melihat jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

_23:25_

Hampir tengah malam Neji baru sampai di rumah indahnya ini. Neji menghela nafas berat. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya, melepas sepatunya.

_Tidak di kunci? _Pikir Neji Naruto dan Sasuke telah terlelap mengingat jam berapa saat ini. Ah, Sasuke pulang lebih cepat darinya, ia tahu, ia melihat mobil Sasuke terparkir manis di garasi rumah mereka. _Sial, mungkin saja Uchiha itu kini sedang tidur di samping Naruto_.

"Neji, kau baru pulang?"

Neji tersentak mendengar suara yang mengagetkannya. Matanya melebar melihat Naruto yang terbalut piyama tidur bewarna _baby blue_ menyambutnya. "N—Naruto? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Tentu saja aku menunggu suamiku pulang." Naruto menghampiri Neji yang masih tak beranjak dalam posisinya. Pemuda pirang itu menarik tangan Neji sehinga membuat pemuda bermata lavender itu mengikuti langkahnya. Menuju dapur mereka.

"Kau duduk disini." Naruto mendudukkan Neji di kursi makan. "Dan makanlah. Aku akan menyiapkan air mandi untukmu."

Neji menahan tangan Naruto yang hendak meninggalkannya. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Sasuke?"

"Sudah. Tadi setelah makan malam ia masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan belum keluar hingga sekarang." Neji mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto, melepas pegangannya di pergelangan tangan sang istri.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Neji mengambil semangkuk sup makaroni yang tersedia di meja setelah Naruto tidak terlihat lagi di jarak pandangnya. Masih hangat, mungkin Naruto menghangatkannya.

Neji menghirup aroma yang menggugah selera itu, mengambil sendok dan menyuapkannya. _Enak_. Neji mengernyit. Naruto kah yang membuat ini? Tapi kan 'istri'nya itu tidak ahli memasak. Ia akan bertanya nanti pada Naruto.

Neji memakan supnya dengan lahap tampak seperti orang yang baru bertemu makanan setelah beberapa hari . "Ah, kenyangnya."

"Sudah selesai makannya?" Neji melongok ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di pintu dapur. "Cepat sekali." Pemuda manis bermanik biru itu menghampiri Neji, memegang pundaknya.

Neji tersenyum. "Yah, aku cukup lapar." Neji berdiri dari duduknya, menghadap Naruto. "Terimakasih makan malamnya." Dikecupnya pipi pasangan hidupnya itu, membuat pipi Naruto merona. 

"Sudah." Naruto mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Neji, wajahnya merona malu. "Cepat mandi, aku akan bereskan ini setelah itu menyusul kalian di kamar."

Neji tersenyum mendengar kata kamar, itu artinya ia tidak harus tidur di ruang tamu atau kamar tamu. Di kecupnya pipi Naruto sekali lagi dengan cepat. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk mandi.

Naruto mengusap pipinya yang terasa menghangat setelah di kecup Neji. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lalu membereskan sisa makan malam Neji.

.

.

Beberapa waktu tadi, Neji mandi dengan bersemangatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa malam ini dia akan tidur bersama istri tercintanya, Naruto. Bahkan Neji dua kali menggunakan sabun, di malam pertamanya—dalam artian tidur bersama—dengan Naruto, Neji bertekad membuat Naruto akan memilih tidur bersamanya dan melupakan si wajah tajam pantat ayam Uchiha Sasuke.

Senyumannya tidak lepas dari bibir pucatnya. Tetap tersenyum bahagia saat ia keluar kamar mandi kamarnya dengan Naruto—dan Uchiha Sasuke tentunya. Namun senyumnya memudar saat ia melihat sesosok mahluk yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia lihat duduk di kasur berukuran _king size_.

Senyumannya benar-benar hilang.

"Uchiha." Neji mendesis. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Neji menatap kesal Sasuke yang duduk bersandar di ranjang membaca buku dengan kaca mata bacanya.

Sasuke memandang Neji sekilas lalu kembali membaca bukunya. "Apa aku tampak seperti orang yang sedang _bungee jumping_?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Neji, Sasuke malah seolah berbalik tanya pada Neji.

_Uchiha ini_. Neji menatap Sasuke sebal. _Kenapa Uchiha ini mengganggu momen romantis yang akan aku lakukan dengan Naruto sih?_

"Keluar dari sini." Neji menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya. "Kau akan mengganggu malamku dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menutup bukunya, melepas kaca mata bacanya dan menaruhnya di nakas. Pemuda raven itu menyeringai. "Sebaiknya," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar. "Kau yang keluar, Hyuuga. Naruto memintaku untuk tidur bersamanya." Sasuke membuat gerakan tangan mengusir.

Tidak suka dengan perlakuan rival cintanya, Neji menghampiri Sasuke dengan amarah yang memuncak. "Uchiha, beraninya kau—"

"Ah, kalian sudah siap tidur ternyata." Sepasang mata berbeda warna itu menatap seseorang yang memasuki kamar. Mengamati setiap langkah pemuda manis dengan balutan piyama _baby blue_ itu dengan pandangan terpana.

"Kalian nampaknya sudah akrab." Naruto tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu mari kita tidur."

Sasuke dan Neji tersadar dari pikiran mereka. Menatap Naruto dengan heran. "Kau akan tidur dengan siapa Naru?" tanya Neji.

Naruto mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja dengan kalian!"

Kalian? Neji dan Sasuke saling berpandangan cengok kemudian saling melemparkan _death glare_ andalan mereka.

_Huh_!

Lalu saling membuang muka.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara kedua suaminya itu menatap bingung. "Kalian kenapa? Tidak suka ya tidur bersamaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kalau kalian tidak mau aku tidur bersama kalian," Naruto menatap Neji dan Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih, _Uke's power_. "Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu saja."

_Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu saja._

_..di kamar tamu saja_.

_CTEK!_

"TIDAK!" tersadar dari pikiran mereka, Neji dan Sasuke refleks berteriak berbarengan, melarang Naruto tidur di kamar tamu.

Naruto kembali terheran-heran. "Kalian kenapa sih?"

"Kau tidur disini, Dobe." Naruto mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Naik ke ranjang yang tadinya hanya di tempati Sasuke. "Dan kau Hyuuga, pergi sana." Sasuke mengusir Neji.

Kalau dalam _Anime_, sekarang ini muncul empat sudut siku di dahi Neji. Kesal akan sikap Sasuke.

Neji menatap Neji yang masih berdiri, memang sedari tadi Neji hanyalah berdiri di pinggir kasur, lalu menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa Neji harus keluar?"

"Dia hanya menyempitkan ranjang kita saja, Dobe."

"Oi, Uchiha. Kau yang harusnya keluar." Neji membalas "Rambutmu itu membuat sempit ruangan." Ujarnya tidak nyambung sama sekali.

"Urusai! Rambut panjangmu membuat mataku sakit."

"Kau—" Neji berusaha mencari balasan tepat. "Kau dan rambut tajammu itu menyakitiku lahir dan batin."

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang cengok, Naruto juga ikutan cengok mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya pemuda Hyuuga itu seakan tidak ada yang salah dalam ucapannya.

"Kau keluarlah, Hyuuga." Usir Sasuke. "Aku dan Naruto ingin tidur."

"Kau yang—"

"Cukup!" lerai Naruto. "Kalian tidak lihat jam hah? Ini jam satu lewat! Mau sampai kapan berdebat?" Naruto marah-marah lagi, _tsundere_.

"Neji naik ke kasur!" perintah Naruto layaknya seorang Ibu yang menyuruh anaknya tidur. Neji menurut.

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Ayo kita tidur sekarang."

Neji dan Sasuke lagi lagi berpandangan heran. Kasur _king size_ ini di tempati tiga orang dewasa. Sasuke di samping kanan Naruto, Neji di samping kiri Naruto. "Adil kan?" Naruto menidurkan dirinya, menatap dua suaminya yang masih terduduk.

"Kenapa tidak mau tidur? Besok kalian kan masih harus bekerja." Dengan menurut Sasuke dan Neji menidurkan tubuh mereka, masih menatap Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Pemuda pirang itu menghadap ke kanan, ke arah Sasuke. "Oyasumi, Sasuke." Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Naruto berbalik ke arah kirinya, Neji. "Oyasumi, Neji." Melakukan hal yang sama Naruto mengecup pipi Neji. Setelahnya ia kembali ke posisi awal, memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

Sasuke dan Neji menatap Naruto kaget. Kemudian pandangan mereka melembut dan tersenyum.

"Oyasumi, Naruto."

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

.

Haiaah, akhirnya bisa update juga yang ini ToT

Jangan tatap saya begitu Dx Saya tahu chap ini mengecewakan. Ya? Ya? Ya kan? DDX

Jujur aja saya juga bingung pas nulis chap ini. Ilhamnya ga dapet dapet :/

Dan lagi.. Ini tuh skip-skip gitu! DDX gomenasaaaaai *bow* di tambah lagi ini gariiiing Dx *peluk Sasuke*

Saya berusaha seadil mungkin pembagian jatah SasuNaru dan NejiNaru disini tapi kayaknya emang dasarnya saya cintanya cuma SasuNaru jadi ga adil Dx dan saya ini Sasuke fans *-*

Buat yang request nanti anaknya kembar, saya pertimbangkan dulu. Soalnya cerita ini sudah terkonsep dalam pikiran saya, tapi bisa saya utak atik kok

Dan lagi, yang request malam pertama lemon atau enceh (?) *blush* saya ga bisa kabulkan _ dan ini juga ga ada malam pertamaan :o maaf ya kalau kecewa

Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada _readers_ dan _reviewers_, terutama **Neko Twins Kagamine **^^

Saya cukup kaget respon untuk fanfic ini ternyata bagus :')

Thanks to:

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Neko Twins Kagamine, , RisaSano, CA Mocchachino, miszshanty05, Ineedtohateyou, putrifibrianti96, sivanya anggarada, .562, Harpaairiry, funny bunny blaster, hanazawa kay, Typeacety95, The Servant of Lucifer, kirei, Misa, nejinaru lover, Blackk, pink, Estrella Es-teller, cherry, widi orihara, ukkychan, RaFa Llight S.N **dan yang lainnya yang telah bersedia review :'D

Dan semua yang telah baca fanfic saya, saya berterimakasih banyak *bow*

Next chap, saya berusaha update secepat mungkin selang waktu dua minggu sekali kalau bisa :D

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan kata (typos), mohon sarannya. Dan juga kalau mau request sesuatu silahkan bilang, saya pertimbangkan :3

Arigatou Gozaimasu *bow*

.

.

Review pleaseeee -/\-


	3. Chapter 3

Kelopak mata di hiaskan bulu mata yang cukup lebat dan lentik itu terbuka, menampakan mata bulat ber-iriskan _sapphire_ jernih yang membuat siapapun terpana menatap ke dalam mata itu.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Matanya melihat kearah samping kiri dan kanannya. Sasuke dan Neji tidur dengan pulasnya, terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir kedua pria tampan suami Naruto itu. _Nyenyak sekali tidur mereka_.

Naruto yang selalu tidur di tengah-tengah Neji dan Sasuke sejak malam pertama mereka melirik ke arah jam yang tertaruh indah di nakas.

_02:15 a.m_

_Pantas saja_. Naruto menghela nafas. Ya pantas saja kedua suaminya tertidur pulas. Ini memang saatnya orang-orang terbuai dalam dunia mimpi.

Naruto terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara nafas Sasuke dan Neji yang beraturan dan juga suara _Air_ _Conditioner_ yang menemani heningnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Neji bergantian. Sebetulnya Naruto tidak tega ingin membangunkan mereka jam segini. Namun, apa boleh buat, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas, menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sasuke. "Sasuke, bangun." Sasuke hanya mengerang tak nyaman, namun tidak membuka matanya sama sekali. "Teme!"

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Naruto melirik kearah Neji yang masih tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Melakukan hal yang sama, Naruto menepuk pipi Neji pelan. "Neji, bangun!"

Nihil. Suami-suaminya yang ganteng ini kalau tidur macam kebo.

Merasa usahanya membangunkan dengan cara halus sia-sia, Naruto memasang ancang-ancang untuk menabok kedua suaminya. "Kalian bangun!" Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya, masing-masing tangannya memukul kepala Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Ugh." Naruto yang tadinya tersenyum lebar karena merasa berhasil membangunkan kedua suami tercintanya ini malah mengerutkan kening. Mereka hanya mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kepala, lalu membelakangi Naruto tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun.

_Dasar Hyuuga dan Uchiha sok keren, padahal kebo_! Pikir Naruto sebal. Tidak tahu kah mereka kalau Naruto sudah tidak tahan?

Naruto berdiri di atas kasur, bibir _kissable_ miliknya menyunggingkan seringaian keji menatap suaminya licik. _Lihat saja kalian_!

_1, 2, 3_!

BRUGHH!

BRUGHH!

"ARGH!"

"GAH! SAKIT!"

Naruto menyeringai puas melihat kedua suaminya yang telah terjatuh dari ranjang mereka karena tendangan mautnya. Naruto yang tanpa berke-_pri_-suamian menendang bokong Neji dan Sasuke hingga kedua suaminya langsung terjun bebas alias nyungsep dari kasur.

"Ohayou, Anata." Naruto berkata dengan riangnya. Si _blonde_ yang di nikahi oleh dua pemuda tampan harapan gadis-gadis perawan ini nyengir dengan lebarnya dengan posisi masih berdiri di atas kasur.

Sasuke serta Neji sontak menatap nanar Naruto yang memasang wajah _watados_ andalannya. Tangan mereka masing-masing mengelus bokong yang terasa sakit karena di tendang sang istri.

Untung saja Sasuke dan Neji itu cinta setengah mati, sepenuh hati, dan jiwa raga pada Naruto. Makanya mereka tidak marah dan—berusaha—ikhlas walaupun sang istri melakukan tindak _KDRT_ begini pada mereka.

Sama-sama menghela nafas berat, Sasuke dan Neji berdiri, kemudian menaiki ranjang _kingsize_ yang mereka bertiga tiduri, dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Naruto lantas ikut duduk di tengah Sasuke dan Neji.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Neji akhirnya bertanya pada Naruto melihat Sasuke yang nampak enggan bertanya alasan mengapa Naruto mengadakan acara menendang-bokong-suami pada waktu jam istirahat mereka.

"Sasuke," Naruto melirik Sasuke takut-takut. Mata birunya juga menatap Neji takut-takut. "Neji."

Sasuke dan Neji sama-sama memandang Naruto heran. Sepertinya _blonde_ tercinta mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun takut. Akan tetapi mereka tetap diam menunggu sang _blonde_ bicara.

"Um, aku," Naruto meremas ujung piyama berwarna gading yang ia kenakan. "Kalian jangan marah ya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Neji dengan pandangan memohon. Kedua pemuda tampan yang di tatap begitu oleh Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menelan ludah.

"Katakan saja, sayang." Neji berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang masih terlihat gugup mengatakannya. Sasuke mendesis mendengar ucapan _rivaln_ya. _Si rambut panjang sial itu_.

"Aku," Naruto memberi jeda sejenak. "Sudah tidak tahan. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini."

_Hah?_

Sasuke dan Neji cengok tidak paham akan perkataan sang istri. Pikiran-pikiran ngaco bin absurd mendadak berseliweran di otak jenius mereka. Membuat hidung kedua pemuda tampan ini kembang kempis di tambah menelan ludah mereka sendiri.

Naruto yang bingung akan kedua suaminya yang tak bergeming sedikitpun, menjentikan jarinya. Sukses membuat kedua suaminya tersadar akan pikiran mereka. "Maksudmu, Dobe?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Pokoknya ia harus bilang! Keinginannya ini harus di penuhi atau perasaan aneh yang membuatnya penasaran dan tidak tahan ini tidak akan hilang.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Neji mantap, tidak ada keraguan lagi. Membuat Sasuke dan Neji jadi gugup sendiri. "Aku punya permintaan."

Sasuke dan Neji makin _doki-doki_. "K—katakan saja."

"Aku—" Sasuke dan Neji menahan nafas menunggu perkataan lanjutan dari Naruto tentang apa yang pemuda pirang itu inginkan. Pemikiran absurd yang menjurus kemana-mana tentang ini-itu kembali berseliweran di otak jenius mereka yang sekarang menjadi koslet.

_Kau mau aku? Iya kan? _Batin Sasuke dan Neji dengan pede-nya.

"Aku—" _Ya! Ya! Kau menginginkanku! _Neji dan Sasuke makin tidak sabar dengan Naruto yang tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. _Ayolah katakan_!

"Aku—" Naruto menghela nafas. _Oke, Naruto. Kau bisa_! "Ingin melihat Minato-touchan dan Fugaku-tousan memasak."

_Huh_?

Serasa harapan mereka tertiup angin, Neji dan Sasuke melemas dengan efek garis-garis hitam di atas kepala mereka—pundung. Permintaan Naruto itu, tidak sesuai harapan mereka.

Tapi tunggu! _Naruto minta apa tadi_?

Sasuke dan Neji berpandangan heran sambil menganga lebar.

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

SASUNARUNEJI! XDD

SasuNaru & NejiNaru (Maaf kecewa, _but there's no_ SasuNeji ToT)

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! **M-PREG**, AU, OOC, bahasa yang—agak kurang—baku, typo(s), Gaje_ness _Humor garing_ (Gomen ToT)_ DDX

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

=_**Yukirin**_ =

.

.

.

.

**-oOo-**

The Perfect Marriage

**-oOo-**

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Neji saling melemparkan pandangan kau-saja-menelfon sedari tadi. Permintaan Naruto yang absurdnya melebihi pikiran liar Sasuke dan Neji.

Bagaimana tidak absurd? Si pirang istri mereka tercinta itu ingin melihat Fugaku dan Minato memasak untuknya! Apakah dia tidak sadar kalau jam menunjukkan waktu dini hari di saat para manusia sedang terlelap buaian mimpi masing-masing?

"Tousan dan Minato-touchan mungkin saja bisa ngamuk jika kita menelfon jam segini dan tidak menggubris kita." Neji mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Siapa yang gak akan ngamuk coba ketika orang itu di bangunkan, dan suruh datang dini hari begini cuma buat melihat orang itu masak.

Orang gila mana juga yang bisa-bisanya membangunkan orang hanya karena keinginan absurdnya yang ingin melihat orang itu memasak?

Oh tentu saja si _blonde_ manis bermatakan permata _sapphire_ incaran pemuda menyimpang yang kini menyandang status sebagai istri dari Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu Namikaze Minato, si pirang enerjik yang sedang hamil tiga bulan—Naruto.

Kedua pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas berat. Menatap nanar telfon yang masih belum mereka sentuh untuk menelfon kediaman utama Uchiha maupun Namikaze. Memikirkan bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Ah!" Sasuke tersentak dari pikirannya ketika mendengar pekikan Neji. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu seakan mendapatkan ilham dari pertapaannya itu menyeringai senang. "Aku ada ide bagus!"

Sasuke menatap Neji bertanya. Bukannya menjawabnya, Neji malah menyeringai puas. "Ini ide bagus dari seorang jenius Hyuuga." Sasuke rasanya mau muntah mendengar ucapan narsis Neji yang gak ketolongan itu.

Neji mengambil gagang telfon, menekan beberapa angka—menghubungi kediaman Namikaze.

Beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban dari seberang. Neji terus menggumamkan kata 'angkat' dan terus berharap agar yang di hubungi di seberang mengangkat telfon darinya.

"_Ya, hallo_?"

Neji hampir memekik kegirangan. "Tousan, ini aku Neji."

"_Ya, ada apa menelfon pagi buta begini_?"

Neji meneguk ludahnya. "Maafkan aku Tousan, tapi aku ingin membicarakan hal penting." Neji menghela nafas. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto. Maaf—" aku berbohong, sesal Neji dalam hati.

"_APA! ADA APA DENGAN NARUTO_?"

"Tousan tenanglah. Maafkan aku, tapi Naruto meminta Tousan untuk datang melihatnya."

"_BAIKLAH AKU DAN KUSHINA AKAN SEGERA KESANA! KAU JAGA NARUTO_!"

_Tut.. Tut.._

Neji menaruh gagang telfon kembali, ia menyeringai puas.

"Kau gila!" Sasuke yang menguping sedari tadi akhirnya memberi komentar. "Bisa mati kita di tangan Ayah mertua!"

Neji mendengus. "Itu ide brilian, Uchiha! Ikuti saja permainannya atau Naruto ngamuk karena tidak mendapat apa yang ia inginkan." Balas Neji. "Sekarang telfon ke rumah keluargamu."

Sasuke menghela nafas kesekian kalinya. Ya, daripada Naruto pujaan hati tercintanya ngamuk, Sasuke dengan berat hati menurut saja. Pemuda raven itu mengambil gagang telfon, menekan beberapa angka.

"_Halo_?"

Tidak butuh lama, Sasuke langsung dapat jawaban di seberang. "Aniki? Kau belum tidur?"

"_Hn. Aku baru saja ingin tidur. Kenapa? Kau merindukanku pasti, otouto_."

Sasuke dalam hati berkomat-kamit amit-amit sambil ngetok-ngetok meja mendengar pernyataan Itachi yang seenak keriputnya. "Bukan. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Tousan, tolong kau sampaikan. Ini tentang Naruto."

"_Ada apa_?"

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Dan ia bilang, ia ingin melihat Tousan."

"_Apa_?" Sasuke mendengar suara kakaknya di seberang sana seperti orang yang terkaget. "_Ada apa dengan Naruto_?"

"Tolong, sampaikan pada Tousan. Naruto ingin melihat Tousan sekarang juga."

"_Baiklah. Jaga baik-baik adik iparku yang manis itu, otouto_."

_Tut.. Tut.._

Sasuke menaruh kembali gagang telfon ke tempatnya semula. "Ini salahmu jika mereka marah setelah ini."

Neji menyeringai. "Tidak akan."

.

.

Sasuke dan Neji mengintip dari jendela rumah mereka ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil di depan rumah mereka. _Mercedes-Benz C220_ berwarna hitam metalik dan satunya lagi _Mercedes-Benz_ _C-Clas_ dengan warna silver. Jelas sekali kedua pria tampan harapan gadis-gadis ini tahu mobil siapa yang kini terparkir indah di halaman mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang setelah ini terjadi padaku." Neji menghela nafas berat sambil berucap. Sasuke melihat kearah rekan seperjuangannya ini, kemudian kembali mengintip di balik jendela.

"Ini semua demi Naruto. Pasti mereka mengerti. Semoga." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan Neji dengan pemikiran positifnya.

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu semakin menatap was-was ketika melihat orang-orang yang keluar dari dua mobil yang berbeda. _C—chotto_!

"KENAPA MEREKA DATANG SEKELUARGA?" pekik Sasuke dan Neji histeris. Mereka saling melemparkan pandangan horor. Yang mereka inginkan hanya Fugaku dan Minato yang datang kesini. Tapi kenapa sekeluarga malah datang? Memang ini reunian!

Neji menelan ludah takut. "Pe—perasaanku sungguh tidak enak, Uchiha."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat melihat keluarganya dan keluarga Naruto berlari mendekati pintu rumah. Disana ada sepasang suami-istri dari keluarga Namikaze. Dan lagi kenapa pula Itachi dan Deidara itu ikut? Yang jadi masalah itu si pirang sulung Namikaze. Bisa habis Sasuke dan Neji di hajar habis-habisan dengan tanah liat kalau kakak ipar mereka tahu mengapa Sasuke dan Neji meminta mereka kesini.

_Tuhan, apapun yang terjadi, kami pasrah pada-Mu. Ini demi Naruto_.

Sementara kita intip keadaan di luar.

"_Lho_? Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi?" Minato menunjuk satu persatu besannya. "Kalian mau apa kemari pagi buta?"

Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sendiri mau apa kemari?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin melihat anakku—" Minato diam sesaat. Sepertinya ia tersadar tujuannya datang kemari. "NARUTO! ANAKKU!"

Semua yang ada disana menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kepala keluarga Namikaze ini yang sekarang histeris berteriak nama anak bungsunya sambil menggedor pintu dengan brutal.

"NARUTO! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA, NAK?" Minato menggedor pintu semakin brutal. "NEJI! SASUKE! BUKA PINTUNYA, AKU INGIN MELIHAT ANAKKU!"

"Touchan." Deidara memegang pundak Ayahnya. "Jangan berteriak begitu. Kau hanya membuat orang kompleks sini terbangun."

Sang Ayah menghentikan aksinya, menatap Deidara sedih. "Naruto di dalam sana sedang kesusahan dan membutuhkan Touchan." Yang lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Minato. _Mulai lagi deh lebaynya_.

"Kau tinggal menekan bel, tidak perlu merusak pintu begitu!" Kushina memukul kepala Minato. Sebal melihat tingkah suaminya yang terlalu berlebihan.

Melihat keluarga Namikaze yang malah jadi sibuk sendiri dan membuat keluarga Uchiha Fugaku ini menatap aneh kearah keluarga sang besan, akhirnya Mikoto berbisik pada sang suami. "Fugaku, sebaiknya kau pencet belnya."

"Hn." Fugaku menuruti sang istri. Mengabaikan Minato dan keluarga yang makin ngaco adegannya, Fugaku menekan bel.

"Hei, Fugaku. Aku yang harusnya menekan bel!"

"Terlalu lama bila menunggumu."

Kembali ke dalam.

Sasuke dan Neji sebenarnya sedari tadi mengintip apa yang di lakukan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze diluar rumah. Namun, mereka enggan membuka pintu apalagi melihat kebrutalan Minato menggedor pintu. Pintu saja bisa di pukuli, masa mereka tidak? Pikir Neji dan Sasuke ngaco.

Tapi sekarang, melihat Minato yang mencak-mencak gara-gara Fugaku yang menekan bel rumah, merka merasa harus membukakan pintu—karena merekalah yang menyebabkan kekacauan di pagi buta.

"Kau saja yang bukakan pintu." Neji menyikut Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak terima di perlakukan begitu, menjambak rambut Neji. "Kau yang buka!"

Baru Neji hendak protes kembali, namun ia urungkan niatnya melihat aura gelap dari Sasuke dan matanya yang menatap tajam mengancam. Neji kalah. Dengan—sangat—berat hati akhirnya Neji membukakan pintunya, membuat orang-orang yang ada di luar menoleh kearahnya.

"A—ah, kalian sudah datang." Neji tersenyum di paksakan. "Silahkan masuk." Neji memiringkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan yang lain masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sehingga kami disuruh datang kemari pagi buta begini?" tanya Fugaku ketika mereka semua telah sampai ke ruang tamu kediaman Sasuke-Naruto-Neji. Neji meneguk ludahnya bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Biar aku panggilkan Naruto." Neji menghela nafas lega ketika Sasuke yang berbicara. _Pintar juga Uchiha itu. _Jika Naruto kesini, biarlah Naruto yang menjelaskan pada semuanya jadi mereka berdua tidak perlu di hajar. Mereka tidak mungkin menghajar si pirang manis kecintaan semua orang kan?

Selang beberapa saat, Sasuke kembali dengan Naruto disampingnya yang nampak melompat-lompat kecil menuruni tangga kegirangan. Membuat Keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze bingung karena Naruto tampak sehat-sehat aja.

"Touchan, Kaachan." Naruto langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan riang gembira. Membuat Minato dan Kushina makin heran. "Anichan." Naruto berbalik memeluk kakaknya yang sama herannya dengan sang Ayah dan Ibu.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi. "Tousan, Kaasan." Kini Naruto berbalik memeluk mertuanya sebentar lalu melepasnya.

"Aku senang melihat kalian disini." Ujar Naruto dengan nada bahagianya, Naruto menatap Minato dan Fugaku berbinar-binar. Yang di tatap cengok, dan Neji serta Sasuke berdoa dalam hati semoga mereka baik-baik saja.

"Naruto tampak baik." Kata Fugaku curiga. "Lalu ada apa kami di panggil kemari?" Baik Sasuke dan Neji menelan ludah mereka sendiri—takut. Suara Fugaku begitu dingin dan mengancam keselamatan mereka.

Sasuke dan Neji melangkahkan kakinya, berlindung di balik tubuh Naruto. Dengan begini, tidak ada yang bisa memukuli mereka. Orang-orang itu tidak mungkin memukuli si pirang manis anak bungsu Namikaze Minato. Sasuke dan Neji terkikik dalam hati.

"A—ano—"

"Aku yang menyuruh Sasuke dan Neji untuk memanggil kalian." Naruto memotong. Di belakangnya, Neji dan Sasuke bernafas lega sang istri berbicara. "Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi aku membutuhkan Touchan dan Fugaku-tousan."

Minato menghampiri anak bungsunya, memeluk sang anak. "Katakan pada Touchan apa yang Naru butuhkan."

_Dasar mertua mesum mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan_. Batin Sasuke dan Neji kesal. Mereka memandang Minato cemburu, lalu menyingkirkan tangan sang mertua dari pinggang Naruto.

"Aku ingin minta sesuatu pada Touchan dan Fugaku-tousan. Bolehkah?" tanya Naruto. Mata bulat beriris _sapphire_ itu membulat menatap penuh harap, bibir bawahnya yang di kulum, membuat siapapun tak dapat menolak. Lagi-lagi, _Uke's power_.

Punya pahala apa coba Minato dan Kushina bisa di karuniai anak manis macam Naruto.

"TENTU SAJA NARU-CHAN! KYAAAAA!" Malah Kushina dan Mikoto yang menjerit sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan melihat Naruto yang sedang melancarkan aksinya.

Naruto tertawa senang menyadari bujuk-rayunya berhasil. "Kalau begitu aku ingin melihat Tousan dan Touchan memasak."

Hening.

Kalau ada di dalam komik mendadak angin berhembus dan burung gagak terbang di atas kepala mereka.

"Huh?"

Naruto cemberut, tangannya mengepal kesal merasa tidak di perhatikan. "Pokoknya aku mau Touchan dan Tousan memasak! Harus sekarang!"

Neji dan Sasuke berpandangan dan saling melempar senyum paksa. Mulai deh istri mereka egoisnya keluar.

"Aneh kan? Makanya jangan marah pada kami kalau cara kami memanggil kalian aneh." Neji seakan membela diri. "Permintaan Naru juga aneh."

"Naruto tadi membangunkan kami. Ia bilang ingin melihat Tousan dan Minato-touchan memasak. Jadi terpaksa kami memanggil kalian dengan cara itu." Jelas Sasuke. "Maaf. Kami tidak bisa menolak permintaan Naruto."

Minato kedip-kedip tidak paham. Fugaku masih berwajah datar. Itachi dan Deidara sibuk memakan kue kering yang tersedia di meja ruang tamu. Mikoto dan Kushina berpandangan seolah satu pemikiran. "Mungkinkah Naru-chan sedang ngidam?"

"HEH?!" Pekik Minato, Neji dan Sasuke. _N—Naruto ngidam_?

"Iya. Naru-chan apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Mikoto. "Sesuatu mendorongmu untuk melihat Fugaku dan Minato memasak?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun, dan entah mengapa aku sangat ingin melihat Touchan dan Tousan memasak. Aku merasa aku harus melihat mereka memasak."

Kushina tertawa, menepuk punggung anak bungsunya. "Ah, _sou ka_. Anak Kaachan ngidam ternyata." Lalu memeluk anaknya dengan gemas.

"T—tapi kenapa ngidamnya harus jam segini?" tanya Minato memelas. Kenapa harus mengganggu kencannya dengan kasur?

Kushina menjitak suaminya. "Memang kau pikir ngidam ada jadwalnya!" Minato meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak." Ujar Fugaku. Membuat yang lain kembali terdiam. Naruto yang tadinya senang berpikir karena keinginannya melihat sang Ayah dan Ayah mertua memasak rusak terganti dengan rasa kecewa.

Itachi menghela nafas melihat kecanggungan yang tercipta akibat Ayahnya. "Tousan tahu? Jika ada orang ngidam dan keinginannya tidak terpenuhi nanti anaknya selamanya ngeces." Akhirnya Itachi kebagian dialog.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Itachi hatinya seperi tertusuk panah _susano'o_. Anaknya ngeces? Ileran? Air liurnya kemana-mana hingga besar nanti? Apa jadinya! Ayah ganteng, Ibu manis, anak ngeces? Sasuke menggeleng ngeri.

Bukan hanya Sasuke, Fugaku juga _shock_. Masa iya nanti cucu pertama harapannya ileran kemana-mana? Mana ada dalam sejarahnya Uchiha ngiler? Fugaku mengerang dalam hati.

"Turuti saja, Touchan, Fugaku-san." Desak Deidara. Si pirang lucu ini juga ingi melihat bagaimana jadinya jika orang yang tampangnya _flat_ macam Fugaku masak.

Dengan—amat—berat hati, Fugaku mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan masak." Mikoto dan Sasuke melongok. Masalahnya kepala keluarga Uchiha itu bukanlah orang yang mau menuruti permintaan orang dengan mudah, apalagi menyangkut hal yang tidak disukainya.

Mungkinkah ini perasaan seorang kakek pada cucunya? _The power of _cucu.

Naruto sendiri jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. Keinginannya melihat sang Ayah dan Ayah mertua masak tercapai juga. "Kalau gitu ayo sekarang masak!"

.

.

Fugaku benar-benar menyesal karena telah mengiyakan permintaan dari sang menantu. Kalau hanya masak sih tidak masalah. Tapi apa iya dia harus memakai apron dan di tatap seperti itu? Mendengar istrinya dan istri Minato yang berteriak-teriak bagai fujoshi yang di beri _fanservice_ secara live. Ini yang paling mengganggunya.

Lagian apa Minato tidak sakit kuping apa. Kok diam saja dan memasak dengan tenangnya?

"Kyaaa, Mikoto! Suamimu lucu sekali ketika memakai apron!"

"Tidak, Kushina. Suamimu yang sangat manis ketika memakai apron. Kyaaaa, uke sekali suamimu!"

"Haha, kau benar, Miko-chan. Minato itu uke."

Nah, kali ini dahi Minato berkedut, kupingnya memanas. _Istri macam apa kau Kushina mengatai suaminya sendiri uke_! Minato mencak-mencak dalam hati sambil memotong daun bawang dengan ganas, sehingga menciptakan suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan.

"Bagaimana cara memotong tahu, Mianto?" Fugaku sedari tadi memperhatikan tahu di gnggamannya. Selama hidupnya, Fugaku belum pernah memasak, jadi wajar ia bertanya.

Minato mengerang. "Kau hanya memperlambat kerjaku! Tinggal potong dan beres." Minato mencak-mencak sambil menambahkan bahan ini dan itu ke dalam sup miso yang di buatnya.

Sasuke dan Neji melongok melihat Fugaku dan Minato yang berkutat dengan urusan dapur sambil beradu mulut. Terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru. Mikoto dan Kushina berpelukan senang sambil berteriak kegirangan. Itachi dan Deidara santai-satai saja dan—tetap—membajak makanan dari kulkas rumah adik mereka.

Dan Naruto, cemberut kesal karena melihat sang Ayah dan Ayah mertua lama sekali masaknya. "Touchan lama!" keluh Naruto.

"Sabar Naru-chan." Balas Minato. Sedih juga kepala keluarga Namikaze itu melihat Naruto yang lama menunggu. "Sebentar lagi, ya?"

"Touchan jangan lupa tambahkan banyak bubuk cabai. Pokoknya harus pedas." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya ke rak dapur mengambil botol yang berisikan bubuk cabai.

Pemuda pirang itu menghampiri sang ayah yang sedang mengaduk sup miso buatannya dan Fugaku. Dengan wajah polosnya dan menghiraukan tatapan orang lain disana, Naruto—dengan sengaja—menumpahkan setengah isi bubuk cabai ke dalam sup miso.

"E—EH?!" Pekik semua orang disana. Minato dengan segera mnahan tangan si bungsu Namikaze agar Naruto tidak memasukan lebih banyak bubuk cabai ke dalam sup.

Naruto mengernyit heran. Sang Ayah melotot horor. "Naru-chan, jangan masukan terlalu banyak bubuk cabai. Tidak baik untuk _baby_mu!"

"Lho, kata siapa aku akan memakannya?" Naruto bertanya heran, yang lain ikut menatapnya heran. "Kalian yang akan makan semua ini."

"UHUK!" Itachi dan Deidara tersedak jeruk yang baru saja mereka masukan ke mulut. Sasuke dan Neji yang sedari tadi berkhayal akan di suapi oleh istri tercinta hilang angan-angannya. Mikoto dan Kushina yang tadinya berbinar-binar malah mematung.

Minato menjatuhkan centong yang di pegangnya. Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan tampangnya yang sebelas-duabelas sama teflon sekarang berekspresi berlibihan—terbelalak sambil menganga.

"HAH?!"

_03:15 a.m_

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze beserta Neji harus rela memakan sup miso—super—pedas di waktu pagi buta, dan juga harus rela bahwa pagi mereka akan di habiskan di kamar mandi.

Yang lain menangis dalam hati sambil memakan sup miso buatan Minato dan Fugaku—dan juga jangan lupa campur tangan Naruto dalam menambahkan bubuk cabai ke dalam sup. Sementara Naruto tersenyum senang keinginannya tercapai, dan juga melihat wajah orang-orang yang memakan sup itu membuatnya senang—sadis.

_Ini semua demi Naruto dan bayinya_.

Semua—kecuali Naruto—menatap Sasuke dan Neji iba. "Yang sabar ya, kalian berdua."

.

.

Naruto Ngidam Part 1 End

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

.

Muehehehehe *ketawa nista*

Kalian minta Naru-chu ngidam? Saya kasih nih. Kurang baik apa coba saya? *chidoried*

Ini baru permulaan aja ngidamnya si Naru. Tadinya mau langsung di buat satu chap cuma kepanjangan dan ga asik nanti *alesan*

Pokoknya pada saat Naruto ngidam semua akan bernista ria kecuali saya :v

Dan saya dekralasikan disini **gak ada** **SasuNeji**. Sumpah walaupun Sasuke itu **super seme**, ganteng dan aura ke-seme-annya ga ketolongan, saya cuma mau Sasuke sama NaruNaru aja ToT

Disini pairnya **SasuNaru** dan **NejiNaru**. Dan mungkin akan Neji pada akhirnya bisa aja pisah sama Naruto karena cinta saya buat SasuNaru aja *nah loh* bisa aja akhirnya NejiGaa juga. Tapi please, jangan minta SasuNeji apalagi NejiSasu ToT Sasuke bagi saya itu **SEME**. Si Neji juga -_-

_Special thanks to_:

**Kawaii Aozora, uzumakinamikazehaki, Hairpaairiry, widi orihara, Ineedtohateyou, miszshanty05, Neko Twins Kagamine, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, putrifibrianti96, Haruko Akemi, sivanya anggarada, RisaSano, hanazawa kay, Arum Junnie, Elis kuchiki, Typeacety95, Himawari Wia, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, , Zara Zahra, dokbealamo, , pink, Setsuna, nejinaru lover, Kuumi, Pink, Milanisti, Black Pearl, xxx, Guest(1), kawaii, Kami, sierrafujoshiakut, Hello, Mountoya sss, Guest(2), Red Thunder, Beautiful, Royale, Kurin, Paman gober, Tango,Mouty, zaladevita, Neurubi, Winny, Crepes, Purple yam, Mineral, Trade, Sakura, Mrs uchiha, Mrs noona, Rabbit, Bobo, Mutifa, himekaruLI, Dewi15, Han.**

Buat para Readers dan yang sudah mau follow dan fav story ini dan saya :)

Kaget saya responnya sebaik ini dan sedih juga banyak yang minta SasuNeji ToT hati saya semacam di amaterasu TToTT

.

.

_**Another Story: Special Neji's Confession**_

Namaku Hyuuga Neji, namun semua orang biasa memanggilku Neji. Walaupun usiaku masih tergolong muda, namun kini aku telah menyandang status sebagai suami dari seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Namun status sebagai suami dari Namikaze Naruto harus rela aku bagi dengan pemuda bermuka datar dan mulut tajam—Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia dengan seenaknya menghamili Naruto sehingga ia memiliki alasan untuk menikah dengan Naruto. Kuso!

Aku dan Sasuke merupakan _rival_ dari kecil. Aku sungguh tidak menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, bukan artinya aku membenci si Uchiha itu. Hanya saja sikapnya itu mengesalkan. Ditambah lagi kini kita bersaing mendapat perhatian dari istri kami, Naruto.

Namun ada yang paling aku tidak suka dari semuanya. Karena fanfic ini, banyak orang yang meminta aku di pasangkan dengan si pantat ayam bermuka teflon itu. Hatiku sungguh tertohok melihat mereka meminta SasuNeji. Aku hanya mencintai Naruto. Semua ini gara-gara Author fic ini!

Sampai kapanpun di fanfic ini aku tidak sudi di pasangkan dengan Uchiha—brengsek—Sasuke. Apalagi untuk menjadi uke. Setidaknya Author menilaiku sebagai seme, terimakasih Tuhan -/\-

Kami-sama, tolonglah aku melewati fanfic ini dengan kesabaran sampai ini berakhir. Semoga sang author tidak membuat aku ikut menjadi istri—_hoeekh_—dari Uchiha Sasuke. Amin -/\-

_**End**_.

.

.

Review pleaseee~ *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Ada yang pernah mendengar jika cinta bisa mengalahkan segalanya?

Dulu Neji berpikir bahwa yang mempercayai kata-kata itu adalah orang yang bodoh. Kali ini, Neji menarik kata-katanya dulu, dia mempercayai kata-kata ini. Hyuuga Neji, tampan, jenius, Direktur sebuah perusahaan, bergelimang harta, tubuh ideal, dan masih banyak hal-hal positif yang melekat dalam dirinya. Idaman gadis-gadis cantik dengan tubuh seksi nan bohai yang menjadi modal daya tarik mereka untuk mendekati kaum adam.

Namun sayangnya, para gadis harus gigit jari dan mundur dengan teratur karena sang pujaan hati telah memilih pasangan hidupnya. Seorang pemuda pirang berisik dengan mata _sapphire_ indahnya yang merupakan tersangka utama karena telah menyesatkan orientasi seksual para pria tampan ber-_title_-kan _seme_. Siapa lagi jika bukan _uke_ super kita yang satu ini, Namikaze Naruto.

_Oh_, betapa Neji mencintai si pirang manis yang sedang hamil tiga bulan itu.

Sialnya, Neji tidak bisa menolak apapun yang si pirang yang sudah menjadi istrinya ini pinta.

Neji sadar—sangat malahan—dengan penuh kewarasan, Neji tahu jika dirinya termasuk pria—_seme_—tampan nan _macho_. Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin gadis-gadis cantik dengan hormon tinggi menjerit-jerit cinta padanya?

Terakhir kali ia bercermin sehabis mandi kemarin malam, Neji masih melihat pantulan tubuhnya di cermin dengan dada bidang, dan otot bisep yang terbentuk sempurna—Neji juga sempat berpose _a_ _la_ binaragawan di depan cermin. Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga akan perutnya yang berbentuk kotak itu, _sixpack_. Sempurna kan?

Namun semuanya berubah saat negara api menyerang—_husyah_—saat istrinya tercinta, Hyuuga—yang ia klaim sendiri—Naruto meminta sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah melewati ambang batas kenormalan dan membuat Neji kolaps seketika mendengar perkataan sang kekasih hati.

Kalian masih tanya apa yang Naruto pinta? Bahkan Neji saja enggan mendengar kata-kata itu lagi. Seakan seperti ada tusukan _mokuton_ dari _bijuu_ berekor sepuluh alias _juubi_ tepat mengenai jantungnya jika mendengar permintaan Naruto. Neji berpikir ia salah dengar, namun nasib sial memang—selalu—melekat padanya semenjak Naruto hamil, Neji harus menerima kenyataan bahwa—

"Aku ingin Neji ber-_crossdressing_." Nada memerintah terasa sangat jelas terdengar di telinga Neji. Namun wajah malaikat tak berdosa itu, mata biru besar yang berbinar itu, pandangan itu. _Naruto, kau sungguh_—Neji meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

_Oh sayangku, betapa untaian kata yang terucap dari bibirmu yang diiringi dengan senyuman indah itu menohok batinku_. Betapa inginnya Neji saat itu juga memanggil pengacaranya dan membuat surat wasiat. Dan mana bisa juga Neji menolak jika sang belahan jiwa menatapnya dengan mata biru penuh permohonan dan berbinar-binar, _Uke's power_. Dan sebagai tambahan, si Uchiha bungsu mengatakan hal yang membuat dirinya kaku seketika—

"Tolonglah Hyuuga. Kau tidak ingin kan anakku dan Naruto ileran?" Sasuke memohon _lho_ ini. "Anakku dan Naruto adalah anakmu juga bukan?" Neji sudah hampir terharu—baca Neji hampir mewek. "Jika kau tidak mengabulkan permohonan Naruto aku bersumpah akan membakar rambutmu yang seperti Orochimaru itu! Camkan itu!"

Uchiha tetap saja Uchiha. Sudah terharu mendengar perkataan Sasuke, bahkan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya mendengar Sasuke meminta tolong. Namun ujung dari perkataannya tetap saja membuat Neji keki sendiri. Mau bagaimana juga watak sang Uchiha bungsu ini memang membuat Neji ingin menggantungnya di pohon mangga tetangga rumahnya. Namun apa boleh di kata? Neji tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu.

Dengan helaan nafas—yang sangat amat—berat memantapkan hati untuk berkata, "Ya. Demi Naruto dan calon bayi—" helaan nafas panjang. "Aku akan ber-_crosdresing._"

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

SASUNARUNEJI! XDD

SasuNaru & NejiNaru (Maaf kecewa, _but there's no_ SasuNeji ToT)

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! **M-PREG**, AU, OOC, bahasa yang—agak kurang—baku, typo(s), Gaje_ness _Humor garing_ (Gomen ToT)_ DDX

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

=_**Yukirin**_ =

.

.

.

.

**-oOo-**

The Perfect Marriage

**-oOo-**

.

.

.

Deidara, kakak dari Namikaze Naruto—sang peran utama—ini bingung ketika pagi-pagi sekali—tepatnya ketika ia masih bergulung dengan kasur dan selimutnya—adiknya yang manis itu menelfonnya dan memintanya untuk datang ke tempat sang adik tinggal.

Sejujurnya, si sulung Namikaze bersurai panjang ini sangat enggan bertemu dengan sang adik yang sangat disayanginya. Tepatnya semenjak kejadian sup miso super pedas waktu itu, Deidara sungguh kapok mengiyakan permintaan sang adik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada keponakannya nanti ngeces alias ileran.

Dan gara-gara sup miso super pedas _a la_ si imut bungsu Namikaze, Deidara, sang Ayah dan Ibunya menderita diare berkepanjangan—oke, ini cukup berlebihan, hanya diare sekitar dua atau tiga hari. Berimbas pada pekerjaan di kantornya dan sang Ayah.

Dan lagi, ia dengar dari Itachi kalau keluarga besan dari Namikaze—Uchiha—yang juga merupakan korban keganasan sup miso super pedas juga ikut terkena diare dadakan. Deidara jadi membayangkan sendiri keluarga Uchiha kena penyakit yang—cukup—memalukan ini, pasti lucu.

Sekarang, Naruto memintanya untuk menemui si pirang yang sedang hamil itu di kediaman sang adik. Lebih bingungnya lagi ketika Deidara mendengar permintaan dari adik semata wayangnya itu. Pokoknya Deidara sudah tidak tahu lagi jalan pikiran Naruto semenjak si bungsu Namikaze itu hamil—lebih tepatnya ngidam—dia jadi susah sekali di prediksi.

Deidara hanya berdoa, semoga kali ini dia tidak terkena imbas dari ngidamnya sang adik.

"Lho, Neji-_un_?" Deidara terheran-heran melihat salah satu adik iparnya sedang memeluk—lebih tepatnya nemplok—di pohon mangga tetangganya. "Kok kamu melukin pohon-_un_?

Yang di panggil menolehkan pandangannya kebawah, kearah kakak iparnya tercinta. "Hai, Dei-nii—_ouch_!" Neji merintih ketika tubuhnya sedikit merosot dari pohon mangga tetangganya yang susah-susah ia panjat. "Naruto ngidam mangga yang di petik langsung dari pohon mangga Kakuzu-san."

Deidara mengernyit. Kakuzu itu teman satu _genk_nya dulu semasa _High School_—yah, sampai saat ini juga _genk_nya masih ada, namanya Akatsuki. Semua orang tahu kalau cowok berwajah aneh yang mirip _zombie _butut dengan jahitan sana-sini bernama Kakuzu itu orangnya pelit. "Dia membiarkanmu mengambil mangganya-_un_?" Deidara menatap Neji penuh tanda tanya besar. "Gratis?"

"Tidak." Jawab Neji masih mempertahankan posisinya memeluk pohon mangga. "Dia bilang aku boleh mengambil mangganya sepuasku asalkan aku memberikan jam tangan milikku yang selalu aku pakai sebagai bayarannya—_ugh_!"

Tidak mempedulikan adik iparnya yang masih berjuang manjat pohon mangga, Deidara bengong untuk sesaat. Demi permintaan aneh adiknya yang menginginkan mangga langsung dari pohon Kakuzu, Neji rela menukarkannya dengan jam tangan yang selalu ia pakai seharga dua puluh tiga ribu yen?

Coba bayangkan, ini sama saja dengan membeli mangga seharga dua puluh tiga ribu yen! Mana ada mangga semahal itu?

_Oh ada_, mangga milik Kakuzu.

Deidara menatap Neji yang masih berusaha mengambil mangga dengan susah payah. Rambut panjangnya terikat dan terlihat kusut—ralat, bukan terlihat, memang sangat kusut. Melihat Neji sekarang ini mengingatkan Deidara pada Tarzan, si Raja Hutan.

_Tarzan yang gak bisa manjat pohon buat ngambil mangga_. Sukses Deidara tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. "Hahaha—Neji-_un_. Ganbatte!" Deidara menyemangati Neji disela tawanya—menghina secara halus. "Aku—hahaha—akan mengantarkan pesanan Naruto sekarang-_un_. _Bye_."

Neji merunduk menatap Deidara yang berjalan menjauhinya sambil tertawa terbahak sambil memegang perutnya sendiri. Neji membatin miris melihat kakak iparnya.

Bukan. Bukan karena Neji merasa terhina kakak iparnya mentertawai dirinya. Toh Neji juga tidak tahu sebenarnya Deidara itu sedang mentertawakan nasib Neji.

_Aku harap tidak ada orang yang berniat membawa kakak iparku yang galak itu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa._

.

.

Beda Neji, beda lagi Sasuke. Jika tadi Deidara mentertawakan nasib salah satu adik iparnya yang malang itu yang tidak lain adalah Neji. Kini, Deidara malah terheran-heran dengan Sasuke.

Beberapa waktu lalu saat Deidara telah sampai di kediaman adiknya tercinta, pemuda cantik itu sempat bingung dengan suasana rumah yang nampak sepi tanpa penghuni namun pintunya jelas-jelas terbuka lebar.

_Mungkinkah kerampokan_? Deidara menggeleng keras berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruknya. Kalau rumah ini kerampokan dan penghuninya di bunuh, Deidara akan jadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Namikaze—_eh_, maksudnya dia akan menjadi saksi mata pembunuhan adik dan adik iparnya. _TIDAK_!

Deidara berlari dengan kalap memasuki rumah sang adik yang nampak sunyi. "NARUTO!" pemuda pirang sulung Namikaze itu berteriak, suaranya menggema di dalam rumah yang sepi. Deidara semakin panik dengan tidak adanya jawaban dari siapapun. "NARUTO! SASUKE! Jangan menakutiku-_un_."

Barulah ketika Deidara mendekati kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari dapur, Deidara mendengar suara-suara yang aneh. Suara yang membuat si pirang cantik ini mengernyit heran dan menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu.

Mata birunya terbelalak, mulutnya ternganga. Dengan segera, Deidara membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. "Apa yang kalian berdua sedang lakukan-_un_?!"

Di depannya, Sasuke dan sang adik sedang berjongkok menghadap kloset—posisi siap muntah. Deidara mengernyit heran, Sasuke dan Naruto memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kaget. "_Anichan_?"

Deidara langsung melangkah mendekati dua orang yang sedang berjongkok itu, berkacak pinggang. "Kalian ini sedang apa-_un_?" Deidara memicingkan mata. "Mau cari apa kalian dalam kloset?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Ceritanya rumit, _Ani_—"

"_Hoekh_.."

Ucapan Naruto terpotong. Deidara yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri langsung cengok seketika—mulutnya menganga lebar dengan pandangan tak percaya. Si sulung Namikaze ikut berjongkok mengikuti adiknya. "Lho, Sasuke-_un_?" Deidara meneliti baik-baik wajah Sasuke. "Kamu kena _morning sick_?"

"Hah?" Naruto menatap kakaknya heran. "_Morning sick_ itu apa? Sasuke itu dari tadi pagi muntah-muntah terus. Sudah dua hari Sasuke begini." Jelas sang bungsu Namikaze. "Awalnya aku yang mual-mual, lalu kenapa Sasuke malah ikut mual lalu muntah? Setelah itu aku baik-baik saja."

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya—heran. "_Morning sick_ itu keadaan dimana saat seseorang merasa mual di pagi hari karena hamil-_un_." Jelas Deidara dengan gaya Dokter ahli kandungan. "Itu yang kau alami pertama, Naruto. Tapi kok, Sasuke-_un_?"

Namikaze-_brother_ secara serempak memandang Sasuke yang sedang tersiksa dengan perut mualnya. "Sasuke hamil!" vonis keduanya.

Sang raven yang merasa dirinya telah di_fitnah_ oleh pirang bersaudara langsung menatap kedua Namikaze itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Bodoh!"

Ya bodoh, jelas-jelas disini Sasuke sebagai pihak yang menghamili, menanam benih. Lagipula siapa yang berani—sudi—menghamili Sasuke. Tubuhnya tegap-berisi-berotot, semua orang juga berpikir kalau Sasuke tipe _dominant_. Deidara bergidik ngeri sendiri.

"Terus kenapa Sasuke begini?" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan acara mual-mualnya. Sang kakak mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban ia tidak tahu.

"Ini semua salahmu, Dobe." Tuding Sasuke. "Karena kau hamil aku jadi kena imbasnya." Sasuke mengerang frustasi sambil memukul pinggiran kloset.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?" Naruto yang tidak menerima disalahkan oleh Sasuke balas menyerang balik. "Kau yang salah! Kau yang menanam kau yang menuai. Ini semua kan gara-gara kau yang menanamnya!" Naruto menunjuk perutnya sendiri. "Bayi ini sayang padaku, tidak padamu. Jadi dia tidak membiarkanku muntah, sebagai gantinya kau."

Deidara dan Sasuke sama-sama memutar bola mata mereka jengah mendengar omongan Naruto yang membingungkan dan lumayan vulgar itu. "Lagipula kau juga tidak keberatan saat aku membuatnya, Dobe." Sasuke menunjuk perut Naruto.

"T—Teme! Lancang sekali mulutmu," wajah Naruto memerah. "Ada _Anichan_ tahu! Janga omongan mesummu itu." Mendengar perkataan Naruto, sang kakak menatapnya dengan pandangan _plis-deh-Nar-kau-yang-memulai-percakapan-mesum_ di depan Deidara. Tidak tahu kah mereka kalau Deidara sirik—eh?

"Kenapa?" Sasuke memberi tatapan menggoda dengan seringaian seksi kearah Naruto. "Kau suka bukan ketika aku melakukan itu padamu? Kau mau membuatnya lagi denganku?"

_Godaan si seksi Uchiha Sasuke_. Deidara mendengus, Naruto wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah padam karena godaan dari sang suami. "Sudah, hentikan pembicaraan macam ini-_un_!" Deidara berucap sebelum Naruto membalas godaan Sasuke. "Mungkin saja Sasuke sedang masuk angin."

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya pada Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto menatap kakaknya dan Sasuke bergantian. "Siapa tahu Sasuke juga hamil."

Naruto ini seakan tidak rela jika dia hamil sendiri. Lagian mana mungkin sih si super seme kita ini, Uchiha Sasuke hamil? Bisa-bisa malu Uchiha Madara sebagai kakek buyut keluarga Uchiha. "Dobe, idiot, bodoh, usuratonkachi! Aku ini yang memasuki!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" Naruto menggeleng kuat. "_Anichan_ cepat telfon Baachan." Sang kakak menurut saja dengan perintah sang adik. Deidara bingung sendiri, kok dia mau-mau saja dengan segala perintah adiknya ini.

Si pirang dengan surai panjang itu mengambil ponselnya di saku, lalu mencari nama seseorang di kontak. "Si Nenek itu, lama sekali mengangkatnya-_un_." Deidara menggumam.

"_Anichan_, tolong _loud speaker_ biar aku dan Sasuke juga bisa mendengar." Lagi-lagi, Deidara mengangguk mengikuti perintah sang adik. Mereka bertiga menunggu seseorang diseberang sana menjawab.

"_Sebaiknya kau punya alasan kuat untuk menelfonku, bocah_!"

Deidara tersenyum lebar. "Baachan-_un_!" jeda sejenak, "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Penting." Di samping Deidara, Naruto dan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"_Apa? Jika sampai hal ini hal konyol seperti terakhir kau menelfon, aku akan menelfon Minato untuk mengurungmu di gudang_!"

Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya. Memang sih, terakhir kali ia menelfon Neneknya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, pada dini hari, Deidara menelfon sang Nenek hanya untuk bertanya bagaimana cara _alien_ melahirkan yang sontak membuat Tsunade mengamuk saat itu juga.

"Tidak kali ini penting sungguhan-_un_." Deidara bicara dengan nada serius. "Ini tentang Sasuke."

"_Kenapa dengan si bocah emo itu_?" dahi Sasuke berkedut. _Aku bukan bocah emo, Nenek tua sial_.

Deidara menatap Sasuke, "Naruto berpikir Sasuke sedang hamil."

"_HAH_?" Ketiga pemuda yang sedang berjongkok di kamar mandi itu sukses meringis mendengar teriakan kencang si Nenek super Tsunade. "_Kau bercanda_?"

"Naruto bilang Sasuke sudah dua pagi ini muntah muntah-_un_."

"_Kau kira hanya karena muntah di pagi hari itu artinya hamil_?!"

Deidara mengernyitkan dahi. Tuh kan, malah dia yang kena omel sang Nenek padahal sang Adik yang punya opini aneh. "_Itu kan kata Naruto-un_!" Deidara membela diri. Naruto mendengus sebal kakaknya sama sekali tak membela dirinya.

"_Anichan_ tidak sayang padaku," ujarnya dengan nada pelan yang memelas. Deidara mendesis menyuruh Naruto untuk diam, dan sang suami—Sasuke, sebagai suami yang baik ia menenangkan sang istri dengan mengelus punggung Naruto.

"Lalu jika Sasuke tidak hamil kenapa dia begitu-_un_?"

Terdengar helaan nafas berat di seberang sana, mungkin sang Nenek sakit kepala menghadapi cucunya. "_Mudahnya saja, paling Sasuke hanya masuk angin_."

"Tidak mungkin!" elak Naruto. Si peran utama _uke_ kita ini seakan tidak rela Sasuke tidak ikut seperti dirinya—hamil maksudnya. "Jawaban lain selain itu, Baachan! Sasuke hamil kan?" Naruto ngotot.

"_Gah, gaki! Keras kepala sekali kau_!" mereka bertiga mendengar debuman keras di seberang, mungkin sang Nenek berteriak sambil membanting meja kerjanya. "_Kau memang pernah memasuki Sasuke_?"

"Amit-amit! Tentu saja tidak pernah Nenek tua keriput!" kini Sasuke yang mencak-mencak. Sudah cukup dia dituduh hamil oleh istrinya. Semua orang juga tahu Sasuke ini super seme. "Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Dimasuki. Dan. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Dimasuki! Dan aku tidak hamil!" ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Melihat Sasuke yang jadi—agak—_out of chara_ membuat Naruto dan Deidara ngeri sendiri. "Dengar ya, Nenek tua." Sasuke menggeram. "Aku adalah pihak yang memasuki! Dan aku memasuki Naruto sehingga istriku itu yang hamil, bukan aku!"

Deidara menatap Sasuke kesal. Kenapa sih adik iparnya yang tampannya gak ketolongan itu selalu bicara menjurus ke vulgar? _Dei-Dei masih polos tahu_—eh? "_Ssh_, Sas! Kau membuat adikku takut. Dasar unggas raksaksa-un!"

Sasuke tertohok. Unggas raksaksa? _Memang aku monster dalam Ultraman_! Sasuke terdiam. Kini dia beralih menenangkan istrinya yang ketakutan melihat ke-_out chara_-an Sasuke. "Maaf, Dobe." Sasuke merengkuh sang istri.

"_Sudah ributnya_?"

"Ah, maaf, Baachan-_un_." Deidara berdehem. "Lalu, Sasuke bagaimana-_un_?"

"Kalau kalian tidak rela dengan jawaban Sasuke masuk angin biasa," jeda, "Paling Sasuke terkena _couvades syndrome_."

"Hah?" tiga orang yang sedang berjongkok di kamar mandi itu memekik bingung. "_Syndrom_—apa?"

Helaan nafas lagi dari seberang sana, "_Couvades syndrom_." Penuh penekanan. "Dimana sang suami mengalami perubahan hormonal. Biasanya para calon Ayah mengalami peningkatan hormon prolaktin ya—"

"Cukup-_un_!" Deidara menghentikan penjelasan sang Nenek. "Singkatnya saja, Baachan!" Deidara tidak mau berlama-lama cengok mendengar penjelasan yang ia tidak mengerti.

"_Haah_. _Singkatnya, Sasuke memiliki kontak batin dengan Naruto—yang kini sedang hamil, dan sang bayi. Sasuke merasa simpati dengan kondisi Naruto—mungkin karena tidak bisa melihat Naruto terus-terusan morning sick, jadi ia meniru Naruto yang sedang hamil—secara tidak sadar—untuk menyiapkan dirinya sebagai Ayah kelak._"

Diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah mendengar penjelasan Tsunade. Nenek dari Deidara dan Naruto itu menghela nafas—untuk kesekian kalinya di telfon. "_Intinya, Sasuke itu saking cintanya dengan Naruto dan calon bayinya dia jadi memiliki kontak batin dengan keduanya_."

Mata Sasuke berbinar, hilang sudah rutukannya terhadap rasa mualnya di pagi hari. Ternyata ini bentuk rasa cintanya pada Naruto dan calon anaknya—walau bagi Sasuke masih aneh sih. "Aku mencintaimu, Dobe." Sasuke mengecup pelipis Naruto.

Naruto bersemu, ingin membalas ledekan Sasuke—padahal itu kan bukan ledekan—tapi tidak bisa ketika melihat Sasuke berwajah aneh—sebetulnya ekspresi Sasuke sekarang sedang melembut menatap Naruto. Deidara memutar bola matanya bosan. Melihat adik dan adik iparnya mengingatkan Deidara pada telenovela jaman _pas_ Televisi miliknya masih hitam putih yang dulu sering Ibunya tonton.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih, Baachan-_un_."

"_Ya_," dengan nada agak kesal. "Jangan menggangguku lagi dengan pertanyaan aneh bocah." Dan setelah itu sambungan telfon mati.

"Sudah puas-_un_?" ujar Deidara sarkastik. "Jangan memikirkan hal macam-macam lagi, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk lesu, "Maaf, _Anichan_." Ujarnya lirih. "Habis aku penasaran sih."

"Sudah, kita keluar dari sini-_un_" Deidara bangkit dari jongkoknya. Kakinya melemas karena sedari tadi ia ikut jongkok di depan kloset bersama sang adik dan adik ipar. "Aku membawakan pesananmu-_un_."

"Benarkah?" Naruto berbinar. Ia berdiri dibantu dengan Sasuke. "Ayo keluar—Sasuke gendong aku." Sasuke menghela nafas, kumat deh manjanya Naruto. Toh sebetulnya, Sasuke tidak keberatan sih, ia tetap menggendong Naruto dan membawanya keluar kamar mandi—sekalipun kakinya juga sakit karena kelamaan berjongkok tadi.

.

.

Wajah Sasuke pucat pasi ketika Deidara mengeluarkan isi dari _paper back_ yang dibawanya—pesanan Naruto. Deidara berdoa dalam hati semoga bukan ia yang menjadi korban Naruto kali ini. Sementara, si pirang bungsu Namikaze mata bulat biru jernih miliknya berbinar-binar. "_Yatta_! Arigatou, _Anichan_." Naruto memeluk kakaknya.

Deidara tertawa canggung, "Apapun untukmu, Naruto-_un_." Sang kakak menepuk punggung adiknya. Dalam hati, Deidara berdoa semoga Naruto cepat sembuh dari ngidamnya—apalah ini.

"Tadaima." Suara lemah bin lesu ini membuat Naruto semakin berbinar. Neji memasuki rumah dengan penampilan yang sangat _out of chara_—pakaian kotor dan rambut awut-awutan—di tangannya ia membawa kantong pelastik berisikan mangga pesanan sang istri.

Demi sang istri yang sedang hamil tiga bulan, Neji rela berani tampil beda! _Give him aplause_.

"Okaeri, Neji." Neji tersenyum lebar ketika Naruto menyambutnya pulang dengan manisnya —tanpa tahu jika si pirang peran utama uke kita ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Neji, Neji. Lihat ini."

Neji memucat, senyumannya hilang begitu saja ketika Naruto memperlihatkan sesuatu padanya. Itu adalah bencana terbesar untuk Neji! "Kau sudah berjanji padaku."

Neji mencelos, kantong berisikan mangga pesanan Naruto yang di pegangnya jatuh begitu saja. "Ya, aku akan pakai itu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Pakai lalu habis itu keluar ya." Ini bukan Neji lagi yang menganga, tapi Deidara juga Sasuke ikut mengangakan mulut mereka—walaupun dalam hati mereka sedang berucap syukur karena kali ini bukan mereka korbannya.

"T—tapi ini mangganya." Neji berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, biar Naruto tidak menyuruhnya memakai pakaian laknat itu. "Ini mangga pesananmu, harum, sepertinya manis."

"Lupakan mangganya!" Naruto merajuk. "Aku tidak ingin mangga, siapa yang menyuruh kau mengambil mangga?" Neji tertohok, padahal kan ini keinginan Naruto sendiri. "Buang saja mangganya, aku ingin Neji pakai ini sekarang juga!"

Kalah. Bagaimanapun Neji tidak bisa menang melawan orang yang dicintainya dalam hal tawar-menawar dan bujuk-membujuk. Kalau tidak ingat Neji adalah _seme_, dia ingin menagis sambil berguling-guling meminta pada Naruto agar ia tidak memakai pakaian itu. "N—Naruto."

"Dei-nii, tolong dandani Neji ya?" Naruto menyerahkan pakaian dan _paper bag_ itu pada kakaknya. "Di kamar. Yang cepat." Deidara secara cepat mengangguk. Semua sudah takluk dengan Naruto. Daripada ekor Naruto muncul—eh—lebih baik mereka menurut.

"Ayo, Neji-_un_." Walaupun tidak tega pada Neji, Deidara lebih sayang pada adiknya, jadi ia menyeret Neji yang masih enggan untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Tatsukete." Neji meraung sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto takut-takut—takut jadi korban juga maksudnya.

"Tenang saja, kau disini temani aku. Aku kasihan denganmu yang ikut merasakan mual gara-gara aku." Suara dari surga—suara Naruto. Sasuke merasa mendapat hembusan angin sejuk ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto, setidaknya kali ini dia selamat dari permintaan absurd Naruto. Ya, kali ini. Tidak tahu deh jadinya kalau besok-besok.

"Kau mau aku kupaskan mangga, Dobe?" tawar Sasuke. Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk tanda setuju. "Tunggu disini, aku akan kembali."

Sasuke memungut kantong berisi mangga tadi yang dijatuhkan Neji, lalu membawa langkahnya ke dapur, membiarkan Naruto duduk sendiri di sofa.

Naruto menghela nafas merasakan keheningan. Tangannya mengambil bantal sofa, lalu memeluknya erat, bibirnya sedikit dimajukan—posisi _uke_ imut siap tangkap. "Kalian jangan lama-lama!" teriak Naruto, entah Sasuke, Deidara ataupun Neji mendengar atau tidak Naruto tetap berteriak.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Naruto mendengus kesal, melempar bantal yang di peluknya sembarangan arah. "Sasuke! Mangganya." Naruto kembali berteriak.

Menunggu beberapa saat, Sasuke kembali dengan membawa piring berisikan mangga yang telah Sasuke kupas dan potong. "Kau berisik, Dobe." Sasuke menaruh mangga di meja. "Ini."

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Naruto yang masih merenggut kesal. Tanpa mempedulikan sang istri yang merajuk, Sasuke mengambil potongan mangga terlebih dahulu sebelum Naruto lalu memasukannya kedalam mulut.

Sebenarnya menawarkan Naruto mangga tadi hanyalah alibi Sasuke. Si pemuda raven ini memang tiba-tiba ingin memakan mangga yang tadi yang di bawa Neji. Karena gengsi, jadi ia menawarkan Naruto, ujung-ujungnya dia yang makan.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak mengambil potongan mangga lagi. "Kenapa malah kau yang makan?" Naruto menggeram marah. Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, Sasuke mengambil potongan mangga dengan tangan kirinya—tidak sopan.

Kunyah. Telan. "Sudah aku sediakan kau tidak mau," Sasuke mengambil potongan mangga kembali. "Jadi aku makan daripada sayang." Makan lagi—ini hanyalah alibi. Jelas-jelas Sasuke sedang ngidam.

"Teme! Kau benar-benar—" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya gemas menatap Sasuke yang masih santainya menghabiskan mangga. "Kau—uh.. Kau sudah tidak peduli padaku."

Berhenti. Sasuke menghentikan suapan mangga ke mulutnya, sehingga membuat posisi ingin menyuap namun tak jadi. Sasuke menghela nafas, menaruh mangga yang tidak jadi ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya kembali ke piring.

Kelereng _onyx_ milik Sasuke menatap sang istri yang duduk disebelahnya. Naruto menatapnya, bibirnya sedikit di majukan, mata bulat _sapphire_ yang indah dengan genangan air mata di sudut mata indahnya, ekspresi anak kucing yang menggemaskan—ralat rubah kecil yang menggemaskan. Dan, inilah _jutsu_ andalan Naruto, _Uke's power_.

Kalau tidak ingat dia adalah Uchiha, Sasuke mungkin sekarang sudah menerjang Naruto, memeluknya dengan gemas sambil menggesek-gesekan pipinya dengan pipi gembul Naruto yang menggemaskan dan lembut itu. Sayangnya—atau malah syukurnya—Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha. Jadi mari kita buat Sasuke memakai cara lain untuk menghadapi _jutsu_ mematikan Naruto yang lebih mengerikan efeknya dibanding dengan _Rasangen Shuriken_.

Jemari Sasuke mengapit dagu Naruto, membawa wajah sang istri mendekat kearah wajahnya—posisi _playboy_ sedang merayu mangsanya. Semakin dekat, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Naruto menelan ludah ketika merasakan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku.. Mencintaimu. Sangat." Naruto merutuk dalam hati kenapa Sasuke bisa jadi seromantis peran utama pria yang ada di _film-film_ itu. Dekat. Dekat. Semakin dekat jarak diantara kita—eh—bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Sedikit lagi—

"NARUTO-un, lihat hasil karya kakakmu i—" mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung, Deidara merasa ia telah merusak _moment_ romantis rumah tangga adiknya. "—ni. _Oops_!"

"_GYAAA_!" Naruto mendorong wajah Sasuke lalu memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Sasuke hingga membentur lengan sofa. Hampir saja kakaknya melihat adegan mesum—padahal romantis—yang Sasuke perbuat pada dirinya—padahal tadi Naruto tidak menolak.

"EHM!" Deheman nge_bass_ Neji membuat semuanya melirik kearah pemuda beriris lavender yang merasa dari tadi di acuhkan—oke, semoga tidak ada diskriminasi terhadap peran _seme_ disini.

"Oh." Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama _speechless_ sendiri melihat penampilan Neji kini. Dilema antara ingin tertawa atau ingin muntah ditempat—ini sih Sasuke. Kalau Naruto, dilema sendiri antara mau tertawa atau menyesal memilih kakaknya untuk mendadani sang suami. "N—Neji. _Sugoii_."

Wajah Neji memerah padam. Mau tahu penampilan Neji sekarang? Yah mau tahu atau tidak memang harus diberitahu sih. Kita mulai dari bagian atas dulu. Rambut cokelat panjang Neji kini diikat _twin tail_ ditambah hiasan berupa pita menghiasi _twin tail_nya. Turun kebawah, kini Neji mengenakan _seifuku_ berwarna putih merah dan motif kotak-kotak pada ujung lengan, dibalut dengan rompi berwarna hitam yang begitu banyak hiasan melekat disana dan jangan lupakan hiasan pita yang mempermanis penampilan—_err_, sesuatu sekali.

Turun ke bagian bawah, rok asimetris motif kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan hitam sekitar lima belas _centi_ diatas lutut menutupi bagian bawah Neji—tidak sepenuhnya. Di permanis dengan _long-sock_ yang dikenakan hingga mencapai batas atas lutut ditambah _boots_ hitam yang panjangnya di bawah lutut. Sip, Neji serasa ingin mendaftarkan dirinya bergabung dengan _Akihabara-Fourty-Eight_ dan menyanyikan lagu ngetop _Heavy Rotation_ atau _Iiwake Maybe_. Sip!

Yang paling oke itu—"_Anichan_," Naruto memanggil kakaknya. "Kenapa wajah Neji begitu?" Naruto menunjuk wajah sang suami dengan pandangan _oh-aku-tak-mau-kenal-siapa-kamu_ dan _wajahmu-sesuatu-sekali._

"Ah, itu—" Deidara menganggukkan kepala. "Yah, kau tahu sendiri-_un_, aku bukan Orochimaru yang pandai mendandani orang jadi—uh, _crossdresser_?" Deidara mati-matian agar tidak bilang banci. "Jadi, kau terima saja-_un_. Gratis ini."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan tampang bodohnya. Iya sih Deidara walau cantik tapi dia bukan orang yang pandai memermak orang. _Tapi ya kira-kira dong_. Bulu mata Neji—bulu mata palsu—itu lho, mengganggu sangat. "Bulu matanya?"

"Oh. Itu bulu manta anti halilintar-_un_." Neji sudah merunduk malu. Naruto dan Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengomentari bulu mata Neji yang kata si sulung Namikaze itu bulu mata anti halilintar. Sesuatu sekali. "Bagus kan? Aku dapat ini dari Tobi-_un_."

Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke. Tobi—nama gaul dari Obito—adalah teman satu _gank_ Deidara di Akatsuki, dan dia juga sepupu dari Sasuke. Otomatis Tobi itu adalah Uchiha dong. "Aku tidak tahu jika di keluargamu ada yang punya _fetish_ aneh terhadap bulu mata palsu, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto. Dibalas cubitan di hidung oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi-_un_," Deidara memperhatikan Neji dengan seksama. "Kau ingin membawa Neji keluar? Yakin-_un_?" Dalam hatinya Deidara tertawa girang kalau salah satu adik iparnya bakal di permalukan di depan umum. Dasar _evil_.

Ini benar-benar diskriminasi terhadap Neji di _fanfic_ ini namanya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya. Tapi—" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Lepas bulu mata palsunya. Dan lagi, tolong jangan memakaikan _blush-on_ terlalu tebal pada Neji. Mengganggu." Yap. Betul sekali. Deidara dengan teganya memoleskan _blush-on_ sangat ketara di pipi Neji yang membuatnya tampak seperti suami yang di tampari istrinya.

Deidara merunduk. Sebenarnya ia malas sekali melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi, "Baiklah." Helaan nafas terdengar. Dengan langkah berat Deidara kembali menarik Neji untuk memermak wajahnya.

"Dan kau—" kini Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. "Jangan harap hanya Neji saja yang di permalukan disini." Oh, berakhir sudah rasa bahagia Sasuke. Tadinya ia berpikir bahwa Naruto tidak akan menyiksa dirinya dengan acara ngidam aneh _versi_ Naruto. Bukannya tadi Naruto bilang bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan hal aneh pada Sasuke? Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebahagiaan, Sasuke.

"Sayangku—" rayuan maut Sasuke. Modus biar ga disuruh hal yang aneh-aneh oleh sang istri. "Aku traktir ramen ya?" Naruto bingung sendiri. Sasuke benar-benar jadi _out-of-chara_ begini.

"Maaf ya, tuan Uchiha," Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi judes yang dibuat-buat. "Pokoknya tidak adil jika cuma Neji yang menderita. Nanti dikira aku pilih kasih. _Bwee_." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

_Usuratonkachi ini_. Apa dayalah sekarang Sasuke. Berdoa sajalah biar tidak lebih parah dari rekan seperjuangannya.

.

.

"Minna, konnichiwa." Naruto menyapa kawan-kawannya dengan nada _sing-a-song_. Kali ini, teman-teman Sasuke, Naruto, dan Neji sedang berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah pasangan paling kontroversial. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke-Naruto-Neji.

"Narutooo!" Sakura menghampiri si _blonde_ yang sedang hamil itu. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa Naruto tampak lebih menggemaskan. Mungkin efek dari hamil. "Kau mengundang kami hanya untuk membiarkan kami berpanas-panas di taman belakangmu yang luas ini ya?"

Naruto nyengir. Mata biru bulatnya menatap kawan-kawannya satu persatu. Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, dan jangan lupakan Sai. Sip, semuanya telah berkumpul. "Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian."

Pernyataan tersebut sontak membuat tanda tanya besar tercipta di pikiran kawan-kawan satu angkatan Naruto. Kira-kira apa yang akan ditunjukan oleh sahabat pirang mereka yang penuh dengan kejutan itu. Tanpa mereka tahu, itu adalah hal yang bisa membuat mereka terkejut luar biasa.

"Maaf menunggu lama-_un_," Deidara datang dengan menyeret dua orang laki-laki bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Jangan salah, walau wajahnya _androgini_, tenaga Deidara setara dengan _missing-nin_ kelas kakap. "_Tadaaa_."

"_WOAAAAAGH_!" Teriakan tujuh oktaf dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang berlebihan itu membuat Neji dan Sasuke mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

"I—ITUUU—" ekspresi semuanya berubah horor tapi teriakan tetap nomor satu, harus tujuh oktaf. "—SASUKE DAN NEJI!" semuanya menunjuk dua peran utama seme disini.

"Sa—SASUKE-KUUUUN!" Kali ini dua—mantan—_fangirl_ Sasuke yang berteriak dengan ekspresi _shock_ berat. Ya gimana gak mau shock kalau disuguhkan pemandangan Sasuke yang berpenampilan langka. Sebetulnya lebih parah Neji sih.

Lee, yang kita ketahui adalah kekasih dari Sakura kini melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Sasuke dan Neji. "Kau—" jemari Lee bergetar menunjuk seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah di klaim sebagai _rival_ sepihak oleh Lee. "—Neji?"

Andai Neji bisa menggunakan _jyuuken_ disini, suami dari Naruto ini pasti sudah men-_jyuuken_ Rock Lee sekarang juga. Sayang beribu sayang, ini kan _alternative universe_. "APA?"

_Demi Naruto, demi Naruto. Tahan Neji_. Sebetulnya, sedari tadi Neji sudah gemas ingin buka baju depan umum, _masa_ iya cowok ganteng macam Neji di pakaikan pakaian seperti ini. Sementara Sasuke, dia hanya begitu saja.

Mari kita lihat tampilan Sasuke. Si raven masih berpakaian normal kok. Wajahnya juga tidak di dandani seperti Neji. Hanya saja, lihat poni legendaris Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan salah satu daya tariknya. Kini poni Sasuke harus teracung keatas—dikuncir—dan diberi hiasan pita berwarna pink besar—ini adalah mahakarya dari seorang seniman jenius Namikaze Naruto.

Dua pangeran incaran gadis-gadis ini cukup membuat semua orang _shock_. _Shock_ berat maksudnya.

"S—sugoii," Kiba berdecak kagum. "Neji seperti anggota dari idol grup yang menyanyikan _Heavy Rotation_ itu. Apalah namanya." Kiba tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum Neji. "Kau hebat, Neji."

Disini, Neji mendengus kesal sementara Deidara tersenyum senang. Siapa yang tidak kesal? Kata-kata Kiba barusan menurut Neji adalah singgungan halus. Neji berpikir Kiba menganggapnya baik dalam hal ber-_crossdressing_-ria.

Sementara Deidara, jelas senang. Jika ada yang memuji penampilan Neji itu adalah hasil kerja keras dari si sulung Namikaze dan tangan seninya. Ha-ha!

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menatap teman-temannya dengan senyum lebar. "Mereka cantik bukan? Iya, kan? Mereka sangat cantik kan?"

Kawan-kawan Naruto mendak dilanda kegalauan dan konspirasi hati mendadak. Ada dua pasang mata yang melihat mereka tajam seolah berkata jika mereka mengatakan '_iya_' bahwa nanti akan terjadi perang dunia ninja yang keempat.

Kalau boleh jujur, mereka akan menjawab '_tidak_'. Oke lah, pakaian yang di pakai Neji dan pita yang ada di poni legendaris Sasuke itu memang menunjang seseorang untuk menjadi lebih _kawaii_. Tapi, kalau yang pakai Neji dan Sasuke kok rasanya tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Apalagi Sasuke dan Neji itu wajahnya tampan, ditambah dengan tubuh atletis, tinggi dan tegap. Mereka bergidik ngeri.

Tapi disisi lain, Naruto, si _uke_ manis kita yang satu ini sedang menatap penuh harap. Mata _sapphire_ yang bulat itu memancarkan keingintahuan dan harapan, berbinar-binar. Mereka terkena _jutsu_ andalan Naruto yang setara dengan _Tsukuyomi_—_Uke's power_.

"Aha—haha—ha! Tentu saja! Mereka manis sekali."

"I—iya! Tentu saja, mereka terlihat manis."

"O—oh, i—iya, iya! Ha-ha, mereka manis sekali."

"A—ya! Mereka benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan."

"Aku—aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika mereka bisa se—manis itu. Ha-ha-ha."

Semua hanyalah dusta. Jawaban-jawaban gugup dari kawan-kawan Naruto. Maaf ya, Sasuke, Neji, mereka lebih sayang pada Naruto daripada kalian. Pesona Namikaze Naruto tidak bisa dihindari oleh siapapun.

Naruto yang memang hidupnya lebih banyak berpikir polos dan mudah percaya pada orang, jadi si pirang bungsu Namikaze ini tersenyum semakin lebar, percaya akan jawaban sarat akan dusta teman-temannya itu. "Sudah aku kira kalian berpikir seperti itu!" _ya, mereka menjawab begitu juga karenamu._ "Aku jadi tambah bahagia memiliki mereka berdua."

Sasuke dan Neji yang tadinya _badmood_ tingkat akut karena di dandani _out-of-chara_, kini wajahnya menjadi berseri. Apalagi ketika Naruto menarik mereka dan membawa mereka untuk berpelukan—sekilas mirip _Teletubies_. "Aku sayang kalian." _Surgaaaa_. Neji dan Sasuke makin bahagia mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"KYAAAAA!" jangan tanya lagi, yang lain juga tahu ini adalah teriakan para gadis yang disuguhi _fanservice_ secara gratis. Namanya juga fujoshi, tidak kenal empat asal melihat moment _boys-love_ juga pasti akan histeris.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada kedua suaminya, tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita adakan _barbeque party_!" ucapan Naruto dibalas teriakan semangat yang lain.

Yang lain melangkah dengan semangat, bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan bahan dan alat untuk pesta _barbeque_ mereka. Tanpa Neji sadar, _boots_nya yang memang dihiasi tali panjang terlepas talinya, membuat Neji dengan tidak elitnya jatuh karena terjelit tali _boots_.

"Cho—" _Grep. Sret. Brugh_. "—tto!"

_Oh, tidaaaak. Mati aku!_

"KYAAAA HENTAI!" —_jleb_.

"_CROSSDRESSER_ NEJI HENTAI!" —_double_jleb

_C—crossdresser.. Neji—hentai_? Ini yang menohok hati. Tembak saja Neji dengan pistol air daripada dicap sebagai _crossdresser_, hentai pula.

_Tapi masalah besarnya itu_—

"_GRAAAH_!" Geraman ganas dari sang sulung Namikaze. "KAU-un! HYUUGA NEJI, MATI KAU!"

Mari kita hentikan diskriminasi terhadap Neji sampai sini. _Sabar, ya, Neji_.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

.

Pertama-tama, ijinkan saya meminta maaf terlebih dahulu atas keterlamatan yang amat-sangat untuk update ke chap 4 ini *jleb*

Second, saya minta maaf atas diskriminasi chara Neji dan ke-out-of-chara Sasuke dan Neji *jlebjleb*

Ketiga saya minta maaf atas humor yang rasanya makin kesini makin garing *_triple_jleb*

Saya bingung sama fanfic ini. Kadang dapet ide, kadang macet di tengah jalan Dx Rasanya pengen saya udahin aja ini Dx tapi sayang )X

Lalu, saya merasa sangat terhormat sekali **Takuchizuki**-san sudah mau me-_review_ fanfic saya. Secara ide fanfic ini bermula dari fanfic **Takuchizuki**-san yang berjudul **WAY OUT**. Terima kasih banyak senpai sudah mau review dan memberi ijin *bow*

_**Special thanks to:**_

**RisaSano, hanazawa kay, Nayuya, Dewi15, .562, sivanya anggarada, Vianycka Hime, ukkychan, Arum Junnie, widi orihara, Typeacety95, mifta cinya, , Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, , Neko Twins Kagamine, Ineedtohateyou, uzumakinamikazehaki, miszhanty05, funny bunny blaster, Himawari Wia, Inez Arimasen, Xiaooo, Haruko Akemi, Harpaairiry, , Namika Rahma, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, mute, Zee rasetsu, xxx, shiji ran, Kumin, tomo, JustMeh, Kirei, mei, Pure, Soul, stroiesdk, Mika, lay, Shiro, beast, Peach, butisyou, junior, Shiroi Fuyu, nurul, himekaruLI, Guest(1), Shinju, Kami, ****Takuchizuki****, Guest(2), zaladevita, I-chan, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, shikakukouki777, onyxsapphiretomatjeruk, melan, Sabaku no Gaa-chan, limit, Guest(3), Hime, Miss R**

**Another Story : Special Sasuke's Confession**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku punya banyak hal yang tidak aku suka, dan yang aku suka tidak ada yang khusus. Dan lagi, aku tidak mempunyai mimpi, tapi aku memiliki ambisi—tunggu! Sepertinya aku salah _dialogue_.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku adalah putera bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Dan lagi, aku memiliki seorang kakak yang aneh bernama Uchiha Itachi. Selain kakakku aneh, teman-teman kakakku pun aneh. Kakakku tergabung dalam sebuah _gank_ dengan anggota yang aneh bernama Akatsuki—kakak iparku Deidara juga tergabung dalam pasukan aneh berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah itu. Makanya dia juga aneh.

Aku memiliki istri bernama Namikaze—Dobe—Naruto. Dia adalah sosok yang aku hindari awalnya, karena orang berisik seperti dia harus dijauhkan dalam kamus hidupku. Hingga pada akhirnya, ketika aku menginjak bangku menengah pertama, aku sadar jika aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang selalu kuejek Dobe tersebut.

Sialnya, aku harus bersaing dengan Hyuuga Neji yang rambutnya mirip Orochimaru itu untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

Sialnya lagi, Neji lah yang mendapatkan Naruto terlebih dahulu di banding aku!

Jadi, dengan segala akalku sebagai seorang Uchiha dan juga seluruh keegoisanku, akhirnya Naruto jatuh di ranjang bersamaku—maksudku jatuh ke tanganku. Dengan ketidak sengajaan yang sudah aku rencanakan sejak awal, Naruto bisa menjadi pasangan hidupku. Aku secara tidak sadar—tapi sebetulnya aku cukup sadar waktu itu—membuat Naruto hamil.

Yah, walau aku harus berbagi dengan si Hyuuga bintang iklan shampoo itu.

Bukannya aku membenci Neji, hanya saja aku merasa dia adalah rivalku untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto.

Tapi karena perbuatanku bercocok tanam dengan Naruto, aku—bukan hanya aku, yang lain juga harus terkena imbas dari hasil bertanamku dengan Naruto. Kami harus merasakan kesengsaraan karena ngidamnya Naruto.

Tapi tak apa, aku yakin penderitaan ini akan berakhir. Sekian.

**-End-**

**.**

Sampai ketemu di chap yang akan datang~ (entah kapan itu TToTT)

.

.

**Review Please ^^;;**


End file.
